Mi objetivo
by cassandra llanos
Summary: Rápido, sencillo y limpio. Así actúa Isabella con sus objetivos. Los remordimientos no están permitidos, los sentimientos tampoco. Ahora con un nuevo objetivo las cosas cambiarán. Black le hace sentir cosas que solo ha sentido con su mejor amigo, Edward. Eso la llena de dudas. Todo puede pasar y todo puede cambiar. WARNING!: mucho sexo explícito
1. Chapter 1

**Discla****imer: La historia esta adaptada a la saga "Crepúsculo" ni la saga ni esta historia me pertenecen**

**Historia original: Sweet . dreams .86**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy asustada. Unos pasos martillean en el piso de abajo, no, en las escaleras. Suben. Son pesados, fuertes. Estoy debajo de la cama, ni si quiera sé cuándo he llegado aquí. De repente oigo un sollozo a mi lado. Oh, dios mío, mi hermanita también está aquí. La pego contra mi pecho y pongo mi mano sobre su boca para que no haga ruido.

El autor de las pisadas que oímos entra en nuestro cuarto, el corazón se me acelera, veo sus pies enfundados en unas poderosas botas negras. Mi hermana gimotea bajo mi mano, es

Solo un bebe y está muy asustada. Estoy a punto de empezar a llorar también cuando se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta. Oigo dos disparos….

Me despierto sobresaltada y desorientada, mi respiración está acelerada y una fina capa de sudor cubre mi cara y mi pecho. Tardo unos segundos en orientarme. Estoy en un maldito hotel, ahora lo recuerdo.

Giro la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y ahí está el por qué estoy aquí. Duerme plácidamente, incluso podría decir que a pierna suelta, ronca levemente. Tiene su rubio pelo despeinado y Está tan desnudo como yo. Suspiro e intento apartar su brazo de encima de mí. Por suerte lo consigo sin ningún problema. Cuando le muevo se da media vuelta y continúa durmiendo. Le he dejado agotado.

Voy al baño desnuda completamente, necesito una ducha antes de vestirme y desaparecer de aquí. Abro el grifo de agua y sin regular la temperatura me meto bajo el chorro. El agua me quema la piel y tengo que reprimir un grito. Pero pronto me acostumbro y el agua caliente me relaja. Odio las pesadillas.

Cinco minutos después salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo. Busco mi ropa interior por la habitación.

Las bragas cuelgan del cabecero de la cama. Las cojo y me las pongo rápidamente. Del sujetador no hay ni rastro pero no me importa, quiero irme cuanto antes. Recojo mi vestido del suelo y me lo pongo con rapidez.

Cuando estoy calzándome oigo un murmullo procedente de la boca de mi compañero de cama. Maldigo.

—¿Liz…?— Murmura adormilado y palpa la cama buscando mi cuerpo, al no encontrarme levanta la cabeza— ¿Liz? ¿Te vas?

— No me llames así… odio los diminutivos.

— Perdón…— Murmura bostezando y estirándose sin modales—¿Por qué te vas?

—Tengo que trabajar, y aún tengo que pasar por mi casa. Vuelve a dormirte…— Espeto sin remordimientos. No me apetece hablar con él.

— Uuuuuhhh…alguien se ha levantado con mal pie…— Sonrío siguiéndole la gracia, fingiendo.

— No me gusta madrugar…ya lo sabes…—Recojo mi bolso y mi abrigo.

—Lo sé, aunque sueles hacerlo— Susurra con fastidio, luego vuelve a bostezar teatralmente— ¿Cuando te volveré a ver?

—Hmmmm…— Finjo pensarlo, por mí nunca lo haría— Llámame…— Me acerco sensualmente a él— El sábado podemos salir a cenar…— Beso suavemente sus labios, el gime.

— El sábado…

— Ajam…— Intento mostrar mi sonrisa más seductora, esa que he tenido que practicar frente al espejo mil veces— No te olvides de "eso" pronto seremos muy, muy ricos…— Le guiño un ojo.

—Hasta el sábado entonces Liz…— Ante mi mirada de reprobación corrige mi nombre …Elizabeth

— Buen chico…Hasta el sábado Mike…

Vuelvo a besarle acaloradamente, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua y antes de que se excite aún más me aparto y salgo de la habitación rápidamente.

Miro la hora de en mi teléfono móvil, el del trabajo, aún son las seis y media de la mañana, puedo llegar a casa con tiempo de prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana, e incluso podría llevarla al instituto.

Rebusco en mi bolso y cojo el otro móvil, el que cuya existencia solo conocen mis seres queridos. Maldigo para mí misma cuando veo que tengo un mensaje. "¿Vendrás a dormir esta noche?" es de mi hermana, me quedo mirando el móvil hasta que la luz se apaga. Supongo que habrá supuesto que la respuesta era un "no" aún así estoy segura de que se paso media noche esperándome, preocupada. Hoy me costará levantarla para que vaya a clase.

Cojo un taxi y después de darle la dirección de mi edificio me permito relajarme. Aunque mi mente no se relaja, es imposible para mi llegada a este punto El sábado por fin se acabará todo. Dejaré atrás al baboso de Mike. Será un problema eliminado. Tendremos su dinero y el desaparecerá del mapa. Rápido y limpio, Como siempre.

El taxi tarda unos veinte minutos en llegar a mi edificio. Pago el taxista dándole una generosa propina y me bajo. Rápidamente entro en el portal. Dentro del ascensor marco el número Doce y subo a mi piso.

Al entrar en el piso oigo el murmullo de la televisión encendida. Mal asunto, eso quiere decir que mi hermana está dormida en el sofá. Entro en el salón y la veo acurrucada en posición fetal. Su horrible gato esta tumbado a sus pies. Suspiro y la tapo con la mantita que está bajo el estúpido gato. Se mueve suavemente pero no se despierta.

Dormida parece más pequeña de lo que es, está empezando a convertirse en toda una mujer y eso me apena. No quiero que crezca, quiero que siga siendo esa niña a la que le asustan las tormentas y le encantan las tortitas con caramelo.

Decido preparárselas como recompensa por haberme esperado. Voy a la cocina y después de cerrar la puerta me pongo a prepararlas.

Poco después ya están listas para comer. Me preparo un café esperando a que llegue la hora para despertarla, mientras se me hace la boca agua. Tengo hambre y estoy agotada. Aunque Mike no me satisface sexualmente como debería, sí que me agota ya que prácticamente soy yo quien actúa en nuestros encuentros.

Ni si quiera le he dado un sorbo al café cuando la cabellera de mi hermana aparece por la puerta. Sonrío ampliamente al ver su cara de sueño mientras que ella se frota

— Buenos días nessie …

—Buenos días Bella—Se acerca a darme un beso pero inmediatamente después se queda mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

— Lo siento Renesmee… no pude avisarte…

— Estabas demasiado ocupada ¿no?— Asiento mientras que le sirvo las tortitas—Estoy harta de tu trabajo… Si se puede llamar así.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Insinúo que lo que haces está mal. Muy mal. Puede llevarte a la cárcel.

— No voy a ir a la cárcel porque nadie sabe lo que hago.

— yo sí…Y Edward, y tu jefe…

— Pero ellos no van a decir nada.

— Da igual, robar está mal.

Suspiro, dando gracias al cielo porque ella solo sabe una parte de mi trabajo. No me perdonaría a mi misma si ella se enterara de que no solo robo a esos hombres, si no que en algunos casos también me deshago de ellos. Ya bastante decepcionada está conmigo. Pero todo esto lo hago por ella, por darle la vida que antes teníamos, una mejor vida que sin este trabajo no tendríamos.

Zanjo el tema con una mirada y nos quedamos en silencio mientras que degustamos las tortitas, al menos parecen gustarle. Cuando acabamos recojo todo mientras que Renesmee se prepara para ir al instituto.

El sábado llega antes de lo que esperaba Los días han pasado volando. Cuando oigo mi teléfono de "trabajo" supongo que es Mike pero una sonrisa ilumina mi cara cuando veo el nombre que aparece escrito en la pantalla.

—Hola guapo…

— Hola preciosa…—Ambos nos echamos a reír.

— ¿Por qué me llamas a este móvil? Estoy en casa…

—Pensé que quizás estarías trabajando— Le oigo suspirar.

— Aún no me ha llamado, quizás se ha arrepentido y no me llama.

— Bella, no conozco a nadie que le diga no a tu cuerpo— no puedo evitar ruborizarme, lo noto por el calor que acude a mis mejillas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Edward — Es algo en lo que no puedo mentir—Pero con él…

— ¿Sigue igual de malo en la cama?

— Como el primer día…— Le oigo reír.

— ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?— Murmura con la voz ronca, haciéndome estremecer.

— Necesito que me eches dos— rio un poco nerviosa, Edward tiene ese efecto en mí.

—No me digas eso, puedo presentarme allí en diez minutos.— Rio aún más alto.

—Renesmee está aquí… pero…— Suspiro—Esta noche voy a necesitarte…

—Bell, me tienes para lo que me necesites, ya lo sabes.

—Gracias…

Pasamos hablando sobre cosas banales durante al menos media hora, Edward me hace reír, me hace olvidar. Tengo que admitir que es mi mejor amigo, el me enseñó todo lo que sé y me cuida. Además de que el sexo con él es de lo mejor. Es un gran amante.

Una hora después Mike me llama y quedamos en vernos en un restaurante. Nunca dejo que vengan a recogerme. Nadie sabe donde vivo. Tengo que protegerme y proteger a Renesmee. Y en el caso de que insistan les doy una dirección falsa.

La cena me sabe insípida, y se queda retenida en mi garganta más tiempo del que se considera normal. Mike me mira el escote descaradamente. Reconozco que me he puesto este vestido por él, para seducirlo aún más, pero eso no significa que no me incomode. Creo que aunque lleve años haciendo esto, eso seguirá dándome vergüenza.

Cuando llega el postre me arrebata la cuchara de la mano y toma un poco del mousse de chocolate blanco de mi plato y me lo acerca a los labios. Finjo una sonrisa y dejo que me lo meta en la boca. Me entretengo en saborear el dulce, aunque el nudo en mi garganta se incrementa a medida que pasan los minutos.

No puedo retrasar más el momento y cuando llega la cuenta le miro intensamente.

— ¿Lo has traído?

— Sí…¿Estás segura de que el inversor es de fiar?

— ¿Llevamos 6 meses juntos y aún no te fías de mí?— digo fingiéndome ofendida.

—Claro que me fío Elizabeth…es solo que es mucho dinero…

—Y será el doble el lunes, Mike cariño…— Le beso dulcemente.

—Harry ha encontrado el chollo del año…Has visto mis cuentas— Recuerdo los informes falsos que le enseñé— Mi dinero se ha triplicado en dos meses…— Mike se muerde el interior de la mejilla y suspira. Le beso dulcemente.

— Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien— Pongo mi mejor cara de niña buena, de las que nunca han roto un plato— Confía en mí…— vuelvo a besarle, esta vez con aún más pasión. El asiente jadeando. Qué sencillo es excitarle y nublarle la visión.

Se aparta de mí y con el pie empuja el maletín negro con lo que supongo serán los seiscientos mil dólares. No es ni la mitad de lo que ha obtenido con el tráfico de armas. Pero es lo que mi jefe me ha pedido, Eso y su cabeza por supuesto.

Rozo el maletín con mi pie cubierto solo con esa sandalia de tacón y el cuero hace que me hormiguee la piel.

— Y ahora señorita Woodgreen, ¿qué le apetece hacer? — "irme a casa, y ver una película con Renesmee" pienso. En cambio, le ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo, cielo…Vamos a tomarnos una copa— Sé que no es lo que esperaba oír, pero aun así asiente.

Paga la cuenta del carísimo restaurante y salimos. Antes de ir al pub le sugiero guardar el maletín. Me he asegurado de que mi coche estuviera más cerca que el suyo, y con esa excusa el maletín queda a buen recaudo en el maletero de mi coche. Mientras caminamos me agarra de la cintura posesivamente. Eso es algo que le pierde. La posesión. Él cree que soy suya, incluso en sus ojos se ve un atisbo de violencia cuando al pasar junto a algún hombre éste me mira. Yo no le hago mucho caso, aunque su mano sobre mí es como ácido, siento un escozor en ella, por lo que va a pasar, pero sobre todo por lo que ya ha pasado. Seis malditos meses aguantando que me acaricie, que me toque, permitiéndole llegar hasta el último rincón de mi piel, permitiéndole entrar en mí. Permitiendo que me posea durante unos cortos (muy cortos) minutos.

Empiezo a sentir el asco concentrándose en la boca de mi estómago y los ácidos de éste queriendo salir de mi sistema. Pero me contengo, todo va a acabar esta noche.

Llegamos al bar que cuidadosamente he elegido, está cerca del restaurante y a estas horas suele estar bastante concurrido, pero la gente se dedica a bailar y a beber, nadie se fija en nadie, además, tiene unas cuantas mesas repartidas en la zona más oscura, con cómodos sillones donde las parejas dejan volar más de lo debido su imaginación. Agarro con fuerza la mano de Mike y me dirijo hacia uno de esos sillones. Noto en su mirada que le gusta, aquí hay cierta intimidad.

Le permito que el escoja por mí la bebida y se acerca a la barra para pedirlo. Veo como flirtea con la camarera unos segundos pero pronto aparto la mirada, busco en el pequeño bolso la ampolla de Flunitrazepam, esa droga que ha servido a tantos violadores para llevar a cabo sus abusos, esa droga, que con una dosis mayor puede tumbar hasta a un caballo. Y yo llevo suficiente en esa pequeña ampolla de 10 mililitros como para matar a dos de esos nobles animales.

Acaricio el cristal y lo sopeso entre mis dedos. Aparto la mano del bolso a la vez que él llega con nuestras bebidas. Me entrega la mía y rápidamente le pego un enorme trago. Mala idea. Está fuerte, demasiado. Creo que quiere emborracharme. Algo muy propio de él.

—No necesitas emborracharme para llevarme a la cama…— Susurro muy cerca de su oído.

—Ah, ¿no…?

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo seductoramente. Cojo su mano derecha y sin previo aviso la dirijo hacia uno de mis muslos. Permito que me acaricie mientras que yo misma le dirijo la mano. Intento que su caricia sea suave, pero él no sabe que es la suavidad y pronto clava sus dedos en mí. Gimo y aunque él piensa que es de placer en realidad es de repugnancia.

No me gusta lo que hace, pero necesito estar húmeda, hacerle creer que me enciende. Así que recurro a lo único que sé que funciona. Pienso en Edward. Pienso en sus manos tocándome y que es su boca la que ahora devora la mía. Su lengua la que lucha contra la mía. Aunque es difícil, esa lengua es más torpe, menos osada. Pero funciona, noto la excitación que me produce pensar en sus caricias, y cuando Mike llega a posar su mano en mi intimidad, mis bragas ya están levemente humedecidas. Las aparta sin ningún cuidado y pasa la mano entre mis pliegues, llegando a mi entrada. Un nuevo gemido sale de mi boca, es demasiado brusco.

— siempre tan mojada…

— Por tu culpa…— miento. Él sonríe— pero es mejor que aquí no…pueden vernos…— Resopla y aparta la mano de mí, provocando un alivio desmedido en mi piel más íntima.

Me besa bruscamente pero yo me aparto intentando mantener mis movimientos calmados.

—¿Puedes ir a pedirme una pajita para la bebida?— Le miro con ojos suplicantes. Mike asiente, supongo que es condescendiente por culpa del sexo prometido. Pobre infeliz.

Cuando se levanta aprovecho para vaciar el contenido de la ampolla en su vaso. El cristal me quema en las manos así que lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolso lo más rápido que puedo.

Estoy nerviosa. Bebo un gran trago de mi copa, tanto que la dejo por la mitad.

Cuando Mike regresa mira mi vaso interrogante.

— Tenía sed…—Sonrío infantilmente— Además cuanto antes acabemos…antes nos iremos y empezará la verdadera celebración…— Mi mano se dirige a su entrepierna y le da un leve apretón, bajo mi palma, noto que está levemente excitado. Asiente tontamente.

—Tengo que ir al baño…vuelvo enseguida…No te vayas…—Poso mis labios sobre los de él y permito que me bese apasionadamente, es como un regalo de despedida. Su último beso.

Recojo mi copa de la mesa y me alejo en dirección al baño. Me pierdo entre la multitud y le observo. Mira su reloj y luego su móvil. Se frota las manos. Está nervioso, parece que espera su primer polvo cuando llevamos acostándonos unos cuantos meses. Coge la copa y bebe. Veo como bebe con avidez. Casi se la acaba.

Empiezo a contar los segundos.

Vuelve a mirar su reloj y veo como pestañea y luego se frota los ojos. Se apoya contra el respaldo del sillón. Cierra los ojos.

Unos minutos después su pecho deja de moverse y yo abandono el local sin detenerme

**Este es el primer capitulo, y espero que les guste...puede tener algunos errores, pero es la primera vez que subo un fic :3**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Consuelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los pervierto La historia no me pertenece, SOLO LA ADAPTACIÓN Historia original: Sweet . dreams . 86

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego a la casa de Edward en menos tiempo de lo que creía. El camino hasta aquí esta borroso en mi mente. Puede que haya atropellado por el camino a un perro a un gato o hasta a una familia entera. No lo recuerdo

Mi dedo toca el timbre de la verja que da al terreno que rodea la casa insistentemente. No pregunta quien pica al timbre. Debe de suponérselo.

La verja se abre y entro a toda velocidad con el coche. Lo dejo mal aparcado y corro hasta la puerta de entrada tropezándome con esas estúpidas sandalias. Edward ya me espera apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— Fin del trabajo…—Murmuro fríamente.

Le miró fijamente, los ojos me están empezando a escocer por culpa de las lágrimas incipientes, por suerte mi amigo abre sus brazos y yo me refugio en ellos. Aun sigo sin entender porque si acepto el trabajo, cuando este acaba no soy capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Siempre acabo llorando en los brazos de Edward. Me reconforta de una manera extraña.

Puede que sea por su forma de acariciarme el pelo, sus palabras susurradas en mi oído o sus besos en mi cuello. Todo eso vuelve a encender la llama de mi vida. Edward me abraza con fuerza durante mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Su cara y camisa acaban empapadas. Cuando me separo seca un par de lágrimas de mi rostro, posa sus labios sobre los míos y yo le regalo una sonrisa amarga.

-Te prepararé una tila Bell ...

Asiento y dejo que me conduzca de la mano hasta la cocina. Me obliga a sentarme en una silla como si fuera una niña. Llena una taza de agua y la mete en el microondas para que hierva. Mientras que espera me mira. Intento apartar la mirada de él, pero sus ojos grises me mantienen hipnotizada como siempre.

— ¿Cómo fue esta vez?

—Flunitrazepam, en un bar— Susurro.

— Rápido y limpio.

— Siempre lo hago rápido y limpio.— Vuelvo a susurrar, como si mi voz pudiera despertar a alguien en esta casa enorme casa.

— Eso no lo dudo, aprendiste del mejor— eso me hace sonreír, aunque tristemente.

- Engreído ...

— Eso ya lo sabes pequeña…— Posa delante de mis ojos la taza humeante con las dos bolsitas de tila.

—No sé por qué me afecta tanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en esto? ¿6 años?

— 5 años y 9 meses…—Me sorprende que lleve tan bien la cuenta—Pero no es lo mismo estafar unos cuantos miles de dólares que hacerlo y luego eliminar el problema — Suspiro a la vez que se sienta frente a mí— ¿Cuántos casos así has tenido?

— Mike ha sido el sexto, pero es con el que más tiempo he pasado y luego he…eliminado— Me cuesta decir esa palabra— Le ha costado confiar en mí.

— Pero él te trataba mal…y se había enriquecido a costa de muchas muertes.

— Eso no me deja más tranquila, no soy una especie de Robin Hood, El dinero se lo queda el Jefe.

— Pues piensa en Renesmee…—Me agarra la mano apretándola suavemente, yo la aparto bruscamente.

— En ella es en que pienso. Si no fuera por ella, no habría empezado con esto. Lo sabes.

Me molesta que piense que lo que hago lo hago por placer. Es obvio que a veces el sexo con mis objetivos es bueno, pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero no ser tocada por ellos. He descubierto que los hombres que tienen cierto poder, acaban siendo crueles de una forma u otra. Mike era muy posesivo y violento. Una vez llego a ponerme la mano encima. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y no defenderme, aguantar y poco después practicar sexo con él. Posiblemente en ese punto empezó mi repugnancia hacia él.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?— Intenta cambiar de tema, yo lo prefiero, no me gusta hablar de lo que me impulsa a actuar como lo hago.

— Si me dejas…— Noto como las mejillas se me encienden al pronunciar esa frase, maldito Edward, que hace que mi cuerpo reaccione así.

—¿En serio estás preguntando eso?—Me coge la barbilla y me obliga a mirarle. Yo me encojo de hombros y retiro la cara para poder bajar la mirada de nuevo— Estoy deseando que me digas que sí y poder relajarte entre las sabanas.

Algo se encoje dentro de mi vientre y miles de mariposas hacen su aparición. No puedo evitar sonreír. Él sonríe conmigo y me besa el tope de la cabeza y acaricia mi nuca. Luego poco a poco empieza a quitar cada una de las horquillas que tengo en el sofisticado recogido que llevo hecho. Cuando acaba y deja que mi pelo caiga sobre mis hombros me masajea el cuero cabelludo y aparta el pelo para besarme el cuello. Eso hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Ronroneo ladeando el cuello dejando que Edward continúe su recorrido de besos. Cuando son sus dientes los que rozan mi piel gimo sonoramente mordiéndome el labio inferior. Entonces él se aparta dejándome frustrada y levemente excitada.

—Acábate la tila y vamos a la cama.— Asiento llevándome la taza a los labios, bebiendo el caliente líquido prácticamente quemándome la lengua.

— No me he traído pijama…—Sonrío levantándome para lavar la taza y colocarla en su sitio.

— ¿Y desde cuando ese es un problema?—Me arrebata la taza de las manos y la deja en el fregadero—Mañana nos encargaremos de esto— Dice refiriéndose a la taza, luego me mira—¿Estás mejor?

Yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros y dejar que él me rodeé con uno de su brazos por la cintura y empuje mi cuerpo a través de la cocina y el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras que dan a la planta superior. Las escaleras las subo casi volando, es tan fuerte que puede sujetarme perfectamente con un solo brazo, como si fuera una muñeca.

Al llegar a su habitación su olor me embriaga. Aquí, dentro de este cuarto, Edward está por todas partes. Y su olor es tan tranquilizador que ya casi ni recuerdo por qué estoy aquí.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y me abraza desde atrás mientras que mis ojos vagan por su habitación. La habitación es enorme, con una gran cama presidiéndola, y está como siempre, como el primer día que vine aquí y eso es lo que más me gusta, que nada en él cambia. Aún con ese tamaño, la habitación es de lo más acogedora, no podría estar en un sitio mejor.

Me aparta el pelo del cuello hacia un lado y me besa de nuevo dulcemente, como solo él sabe hacerlo, pasando la lengua por encima de la zona que ha besado. Otra vez vuelvo a estremecerme, mi vientre se contrae y un suspiro más largo se escapa entre mis labios. Cierro los ojos y noto como sonríe contra mi piel y le permito acceder a ella sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Sus labios bajan despacio por mi hombro apartando uno de los tirantes del vestido y besándomelo, antes de apartar el otro tirante, su mano derecha vuela a la cremallera del vestido y la baja, acaricia toda mi columna vertebral con uno de sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro hombro, ese que aún no ha besado. Luego hace descender el tirante por mi brazo, sin dejar de acariciarme, y con eso, el vestido ya es historia sobre mi cuerpo.

La prenda cae con suavidad a mis pies y yo me estremezco aún más con solo pensar que lo único que me cubre el cuerpo son las pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro. Edward sonríe contra mi hombro y las yemas de sus dedos acarician el encaje. Me muerdo el labio y levanto mi mano para acariciar su pelo y enredar mis dedos entre los mechones de éste.

—¿Estás excitada Bell?— Una pequeña risita sale de mi boca ante la pregunta tan obvia.

— ¿Tú qué crees? No soy de piedra…—Contengo la respiración a mitad de la frase cuando sus manos se pasean por mi bajo vientre haciendo que el calor en éste se incremente. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la cama y ya estoy temblando de anticipación con el simple roce de sus dedos.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y encaja perfectamente en su hombro dejándole acceder con los labios y los dientes a zonas que aun no había llegado. Sus manos se mueven por mi torso hasta mis pechos. Los masajea con un cuidado exquisito haciéndome gemir. Ese gemido le hace ir al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo lame y lo mordisquea mientras que sus manos exploran cada rincón de mi busto. Mis pezones se erizan y se endurecen contra la palma de su mano. Gimo aún más cuando me pellizca uno con suavidad y tira de él.

Cuando su mano derecha desciende de nuevo al sur de mi cuerpo y traspasa la barrera del encaje, las piernas me tiemblan y yo ya tengo en mi intimidad un río de lava. Sus expertos dedos acarician la piel de mi pubis, ahí donde debería haber vello. Me dejo recostar levemente contra su pecho y mis piernas se separan instintivamente. Su lengua continúa jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello mientras que sus dedos abandonan mi pubis y siguen más abajo, hasta mis pliegues. El gemido que sale de mi boca es aún mayor al notar la excitación de Edward contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

Mi mano se dirige hacia la excitación de mi amigo pero él con un rápido manotazo me la aparta.

—Aún no…

Sus dedos encuentran rápidamente mi clítoris, mis piernas tiemblan cuando empiezan a masajearlo. Primero con suavidad, casi tiernamente, pero a medida que mis gemidos se vuelven más intensos, que la intensidad de mi voz es mayor, sus movimientos son más rápidos. Sus dedos conocen tan bien mi cuerpo que en unos segundos mis piernas están temblando y tiene que sujetarme para que no me caiga. Aún así no me lleva a la cama, continua masturbándome y lamiendo mi cuello de pie, teniéndome completamente a su merced. Ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo pertenece a Edward. Y lo es aún más cuando dos de sus dedos entran en mí.

Mi cuerpo ya no es mío.

Gimo, jadeo y casi grito, él mueve sus dedos en mi interior, la palma de su mano masajea mi sobreexcitado clítoris mientras que me sujeta contra su pecho para que no me caiga, porque mis piernas son pura gelatina. Me agarro al brazo que me tiene sujeta y clavo las uñas en él. Mi liberación no tarda en llegar con un grito ahogado mientras que muevo la cadera en busca de mayor roce con su mano. Y él tiene que hacer más fuerza para no dejarme caer.

Cuando aparta su mano de mí, impregnada de mi excitación, me lleva a la cama que deshace con un rápido movimiento, y me tumba en ella. Sonríe mientras que yo sigo jadeando y mi mirada va hacia la abultada zona de su pantalón.

Cuando se inclina sobre mí y sus labios rozan los míos para darme su beso más dulce, sé en qué está pensando y lo que va a hacer a continuación. Me arropa en la cama y luego besa mi frente.

—Edward…estoy bien…Ven aquí…— Medio gimoteo, quiero más de él.

— Hoy no. Sabes cómo terminaría…— Suspiro acurrucándome contra el olor de su almohada. Sé que tiene razón, y aunque mi cuerpo aún tiemble por el orgasmo que me acaba de proporcionar dejo que se aparte de mí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?— Mi barbilla señala el bulto de sus pantalones intentando esconder la triste sonrisa.

- Solo dame unos minutos...

—Puedo echarte una mano— Me ofrezco deseosa de darle tanto placer como él me ha dado a mí, haciéndome olvidar durante unos minutos.

—Hoy no, Bell…— Vuelve a repetir.

Se incorpora del todo y después de darme un pequeño toque en la cabeza se dirige al baño. Cierra la puerta y oigo el agua de la ducha correr y aunque los parpados me pesan más de la cuenta espero que el sonido deje de oírse para volver a verle entrar en la habitación con solo una minúscula toalla cubriéndole.

Mis hormonas se revolucionan al ver como las gotas de agua descienden por su pecho y como después se deshace de la toalla sin ningún tipo de pudor mostrándome su perfecto trasero cuando entra en el vestidor. Para mi desgracia, regresa con la ropa interior puesta.

—¿Aún sigues despierta?— Niega con reprobación sentándose en la cama.

—Te estaba esperando…— Digo con una voz sensual completamente sobreactuada haciendo que ambos rompamos en una alegre carcajada.

—Por fin te ríes…— Se acomoda en la cama junto a mí, apaga la luz y permite que me acurruque sobre su pecho, que no dudo en acariciar.— Prefiero verte así, sonriendo y riendo.

—Bueno, tienes ese efecto en mí Edward, todo es culpa tuya.—Poso mis labios en su pecho y se lo beso.

—Soy irresistible…—Acaricia mi pelo dulcemente, contrastando sus actos con sus irónicas palabras.

—Creído…

— ¿Se lo preguntamos a tus braguitas…?— Susurra haciendo que el calor acuda inmediatamente a mis mejillas. Doy gracias de que estemos a oscuras.

—Y además un caradura— Susurro acomodándome mejor mientras que su mano no deja de acicalar mi despeinada melena.

—Eso ya lo sabes, Bell…— dice acomodándose él también.

—Gracias por estar aquí…— Digo pasado un rato, cuando noto que su respiración es más pausada, y como respuesta solo recibo un "Hmmm…" señal de que está más dormido que despierto.

…

**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero como estudio no había tenido nada de tiempo…..intentare actualizar Miércoles y sábado …..y púes nada, espero les guste la historia**

***Travesura realizada* **

***nox***


	3. Nuevo Objetivo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sthepanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los pervierto**

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA ADAPTACIÓN **

**Historia original: Sweet . dreams . 8**6

Me despierto entre los brazos de Edward con su olor inundando mis fosas nasales. Creo que es el mejor despertar del mundo. Arropada por sus fuertes brazos. Ambos semidesnudos con nuestros torsos en contacto y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Le miro, aún tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es pausada, eso me indica que sigue dormido. Sonrío y beso su pecho suavemente. Pero un solo beso me sabe a poco. Por lo que empiezo a dejar un reguero de húmedos besos por su perfecto torso sin moverme demasiado. A medida que voy besando su pecho el hormigueo de mis labios me pide continuar y mi boca va a su cuello, mi lengua lame esa zona de su cuerpo y mis dientes lo mordisquean, luego perfilo la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueando aquí y allá, mientras que su incipiente barba raspan mis inquietos labios, cuando llego a su boca, Edward me devuelve el beso dulcemente.

—Hey Bell…

—Hey, Edward…—Aparta un mechón de mi cara poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja con su sonrisa más tierna, esa que sólo conozco yo.

Ese saludo lo conservamos desde que nos conocemos. Desde aquel día en el que me intimidó tanto que mi voz sonó como un susurro y en vez de Bella creyó que decía "Bell" cuando me pregunto cómo me llamaba, es un mote absurdo que con el paso de los años ha dejado de molestarme, e incluso me gusta, porque es algo de nosotros dos sólo.

Aquel día, en el que me costó entender que aquel hombre me hablaba a mí. Y aún hay días que me cuesta creer que él se haya convertido en mi mejor amigo, días en los que me cuesta creer que pueda enredarme con él bajo las sábanas.

Sonreímos a la vez y volvemos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lento de buenos días. Pero cuando mi cuerpo se pega del todo al suyo siento su erección en mi bajo vientre y no puedo evitar una leve risita.

—Qué contento te despiertas…

—Esto es tu culpa…— Me besa lamiendo mis labios—Por estar aquí…solo en braguitas—sonríe socarronamente mientras que su mano baja por mi espalda hasta mi trasero, apretándolo.

Gimo sonoramente, más de lo debido, sonriendo y mi mano derecha, que hasta ese momento reposaba sobre su pecho, desciende poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna erecta y viril. Él es el que gime ahora elevando las caderas frotando su miembro contra la palma de mi mano. Seguimos con ese juego unos segundos, yo acariciando toda su longitud con mi mano y el moviendo sus caderas con suavidad mientras que su respiración se vuelve más errática.

Cuando el juego se me hace insuficiente meto la mano por debajo de su ropa interior y rodeo su hombría con la mano y comienzo a acariciarlo. Mi mano sube y baja lentamente mientras que mi amigo gime contra mis labios. Le beso con más pasión aumentando la velocidad, pero al poco me detiene posando su mano sobre la mía.

—No quiero correrme así, Bella.

—¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?— Mi voz suena sugerente, pero sugerente de verdad, no esa que uso con los objetivos, esa que finjo deliberadamente.

—Dentro de ti…

Devora mi boca y con un movimiento rápido se coloca sobre mí, envolviéndome con todo su cuerpo. Sus labios recorren mi cuello y luego dejan paso a sus dientes, muerden esa parte tan sensible de mi piel mientras que yo le rodeo con los brazos y las piernas. Le abrazo pegándole a mí, haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se rocen y robándonos a ambos un gemido más intenso.

En ese momento la pasión de Edward se desata, sus manos se enredan en mi ropa interior y me la desliza rápidamente por las piernas. Se incorpora y se queda un par de segundos de rodillas mirándome. Me muerdo el labio y para excitarle aún más paso mi mano por mi intimidad, acariciándome yo misma, separando las piernas todo lo que puedo para que vea hasta rincón más escondido de mí anatomía.

—Me vuelves loco, Bell.

—Lo sé…

Vuelvo a pasar mis dedos entre mis pliegues extendiendo mi propia humedad gimiendo con mis ojos fijos en los de él, intentando ser lo más sensual que puedo. Pero pronto su mano sustituye a la mía y me acaricia arrancándome esos gemidos que solo él sabe arrancar de mi garganta. Se inclina de nuevo besándome, lamiéndome y mordiéndome la boca mientras sus expertos dedos se deslizan por mi intimidad, frotando mi clítoris, introduciéndose dentro de mí, saliendo de nuevo y acariciándome otra vez sin detenerse, sin darme ni un solo respiro.

Mis uñas quieren clavarse en sus hombros y su espalda mientras que me retuerzo de placer, pero recuerdo que el aún tiene una prenda de ropa puesta y que no quiero que esté ahí. Por lo que acariciando y arañando su espalda en el proceso agarro la goma de la cinturilla de sus bóxers y tiro de ellos hacia abajo. Consigo bajárselos todo lo que puedo a la vez que su miembro choca contra mi bajo vientre. Edward acaba de desnudarse prácticamente a patadas sin apartar su mano de mi cuerpo.

La lengua de Edward recorre mi clavícula y mi escote hasta mis pechos, donde muerde y succiona mis pezones haciendo que arquee la espalda de placer. Sin parar de gemir muevo mis caderas contra su increíble mano sintiendo el calor penetrante y absorbente en mi vientre y mi intimidad, pidiéndome salir, queriendo explotar. Siento que devora mis pechos, enredo mis dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, le aprieto contra mí, noto como su lengua baja por mi cuerpo, como deja un rastro de húmeda saliva por mi vientre y como juega con mi ombligo mientras que sigue sin dejar de masturbarme. Cuando besa mi monte de Venus, elevo aún más la cadera, gimiendo y estremeciéndome de anticipación sabiendo lo que va a hacer a continuación.

Su lengua desciende y sin vacilación se enreda en mi clítoris. Lo acaricia y lo lame, sus dedos entran y salen de mi cuerpo sin piedad. Me succiona, atrapa todo mi placer, yo me dejo hacer, me dejo ir cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tirando de su pelo, atrapando su cabeza con mis piernas. Grito su nombre cuando el devastador orgasmo me alcanza. Mis caderas se mueven al compás de los movimientos de la lengua de mi amigo en los últimos coletazos de mi placer.

Jadeo agotada, pero Edward no se detiene. Sigue lamiendo el resultado de mi excitación más lentamente mientras que intento recuperarme en vano. Cuando su boca sube a besar la mía noto mi sabor en él y eso vuelve a caldear mi vientre inmediatamente.

Consigo que rodemos en la cama y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrío triunfante ante eso y cuando va a intentar besarme me aparto sentándome sobre sus muslos completamente erguida, dejando su miembro en contacto con mi sexo. Vuelvo a acariciarle pero ahora también le hago sentir el calor de mi intimidad. Moviendo un poco las caderas, casi imperceptiblemente. Edward no aguanta mucho esta tortura y me agarra de las caderas intentando que mi movimiento sea más intenso.

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo pícaramente(o al menos intentándolo) pero elevándome un poco dejo que entre en mí. Espero a acostumbrarme a su tamaño (ya que Edward es uno de los chicos más "grandes" con los que he estado) pero él parece tener prisa. Impulsa sus caderas hacia arriba para elevarme y luego dejarme caer con fuerza.

Nuestros gemidos salen de nuestras bocas a la vez. Sé que a Edward le gusta observar, y aunque deseo inclinarme para besarle no lo hago y muevo mi cadera dejando que vea como su hombría entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos vagan entre mi intimidad y mis ojos, pero a medida que mi movimiento se vuelve más rápido éstos se quedan fijos en la zona donde nuestros cuerpos se unen.

Apoyo mis manos en sus muslos inclinándome un poco hacia atrás para dejarle una mejor visión y mi cadera se mueve arriba y abajo, en círculos y de nuevo hacia arriba. Le oigo gemir y jadear, y cuando sé que su final está cerca yo misma guío mi mano a mi intimidad y me acaricio. Ambos llegamos a la vez a nuestro orgasmo. Noto como el calor de Edward inunda mi cuerpo, y como me contraigo a su alrededor. Ahora le siento mío. Es completamente mío.

Cuando sus gemidos cesan me inclino sobre él y le beso como llevo minutos queriendo hacer. Nuestros alientos se mezclan por culpa de nuestros jadeos. Me abraza y acaricia mi espalda dulcemente. Yo me dejo consentir mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen. Me encanta escuchar el corazón completamente alocado de mi amigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos pasamos así, recibiendo las caricias del otro. Él acaricia mi espalda hasta mi trasero y yo su pecho, jugando por todo su torso, sin prisa. Pero no podemos estar así eternamente. Levanto mi cabeza y beso con suavidad su barbilla y luego sus labios.

—Tengo hambre…—Murmuro haciendo reír a mi compañero de cama.

—Bonita forma de deshacer el romanticismo, Bell—Sonrío.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos románticos?—Edward pone los ojos en blanco aunque ríe más alto, luego me aparta de él con suavidad y me besa de nuevo.

—Haré el desayuno…— Se levanta de la cama y se pone la ropa interior.

— Intenta no quemarlo—Le guiño un ojo y me estiro en la cama sin ningún tipo de modales, Edward tiene la especialidad de dejar todos mis músculos agarrotados.

—¿A qué te lo haces tú?—Se muerde el labio mirándome y puedo imaginar lo que está pensando. Pongo mi mejor cara de "dar pena" y él sonríe.— No pongas esa cara, la conozco demasiado bien, yo te enseñé a ponerla, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas.—Diciendo eso sale de la habitación.

Vuelvo a estirar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y aprovecho el tiempo que va a tardar en hacer el desayuno para darme una ducha. Me levanto y desnuda entro en el baño, no me preocupo de cerrar la puerta, por si hay suerte y le apetece acompañarme, pero para mi desgracia Edward no aparece.

Cuando salgo y me seco voy al vestidor, siempre tengo ropa en casa de mi amigo, para cuando paso la noche aquí. Elijo ropa cómoda y me la pongo en un minuto. Mientras que bajo a la enorme cocina, el olor a café recién hecho, huevos revueltos y tostadas hace que mi estomago ruja. La noche anterior no pude cenar en condiciones y ahora noto los efectos de esa escasa cena.

Al entrar en la cocina mi amigo está de espaldas centrado en una sartén, acabando de preparar unos huevos revueltos. Me acerco por detrás y le abrazo besando su hombro. Noto como sonríe e inclina su cabeza hacia la mía frotando su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

—Huele genial.— Susurro cerca de su oído.

— Espero que tengas mucha hambre…— Sonrío al ver la cantidad de huevos que hay en la sartén.— Creo que me he pasado cocinando.

— Nos lo comeremos…— Beso su cuello— Pero espero que tengan mucho queso.

—He puesto ración extra de queso por ti, como siempre.— Sirve los huevos en dos platos y lo lleva a la mesa de la cocina. En ella ya está el café, varias tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla y una jarra de zumo de naranja recién hecho.

— Qué bien me cuidas.

— Sólo como te mereces…

— Qué bobo…— Ríe y me besa dulcemente en la mejilla.

—Anda, desayuna o se enfriará todo.

Ambos nos ponemos a desayunar en un cómodo silencio. Si yo tengo hambre, Edward no se queda atrás. Nos zampamos todo lo que hay en la mesa sin remordimientos. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos preocupado nunca de dietas o de engordar o adelgazar. Por suerte tenemos un buen metabolismo (o hacemos el suficiente ejercicio) y podemos comer todo lo que queramos.

Me retiro hacia atrás sobándome el estómago sonriendo, mirando a Edward que ya ha acabado hace un buen rato.

—Te dije que nos lo zamparíamos todo— El ríe suavemente.

— Eres una pequeña tragona…Se te va a poner el culo gordo…

— ¡Hey!— Le lanzo la servilleta a la cara— mira quien habla, al que le empieza a salir la barriguita cervecera…—Rio sujetándome el estómago porque me duele de todo lo que he comido.

— ¿Dónde?— Se levanta y me muestra todo su torso, su vientre plano con esa fina línea de vello oscuro que se pierde debajo de su ropa interior.

— Aquí— Le pillo un poco de piel y músculo, es imposible cogerle algo de grasa en ese cuerpo tan fibroso. Ambos reímos pero que mi teléfono móvil suena y las risas se nos ahogan en la garganta.

Es el tono de llamada de mi móvil del trabajo. Suspiro apartándome y corro a la entrada, donde dejé el pequeño bolso ayer y saco de él el teléfono. Me quedo mirando el nombre que parece en la pantalla unos segundos hasta que deja de sonar.

—¿Por qué no se lo has cogido?— Murmura Edward penetrándome con la mirada, completamente serio, en contraste a como estábamos hace solo unos segundos.

— Volverá a llamar… ya ve…—No acabo la frase cuando la chirriante música vuelve a sonar.—¿Ves?— Suspiro.

— Responde…— Asiento y tecleo el botón de contestar.

—Carlisle…— Digo con fastidio.

—¿Te he despertado, encanto?— Su voz suena socarrona.

— No—Respondo secamente.—¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Hiciste el trabajo?—La piel de la nuca se me eriza y miro a Edward que me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asiento aunque sé que mi interlocutor no puede verme.

—Si…si…

—Bien, recogeremos el dinero esta tarde donde siempre a la hora de siempre y te daremos un nuevo trabajo.

—Ajam…—Susurro.

—Saluda a Edward de mi parte, preciosa…

Cuelga sin esperar mi respuesta y me quedo mirando el teléfono durante un rato hasta que noto la mano de Edward sobre la mía.

— Ya tienen un nuevo trabajo para mí…

**:O Bella tiene un nuevo objetivo (/.\)**

**Perdón, no pude actualizar anoche...no me sentia bien pero...aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste**

**Travesura realizada **

***NOX* **


	4. ¿Eliminarlo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto, y me divierto **

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**Historia Original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

**:3 :3 :3**

Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me besa la mano. Sé por la forma en la que me mira que a él le gusta tan poco como a mí que tenga un nuevo trabajo tan pronto. Ni si quiera me han dejado descansar.

Ojala en este momento pudiera desaparecer.

No quiero enfrentarme a otros ojos curiosos, a otras manos tocándome y otros labios bruscos besándome.

Miro a los ojos a mi amigo e intento no derrumbarme, sus ojos me dan tranquilidad, me dan paz. Me recuerdan que no es la primera vez, que no será la última. Que mientras que pueda seducir, mi cuerpo será un mero vehículo para robar y liquidar a estúpidos ricachones.

Edward rodea mi cara con sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Bell, puedes con ello…— Susurra y besa mi frente.

— Lo sé…— Intento recomponerme— solo que me sorprende lo rápido que me han encontrado un nuevo objetivo, ¿No podría hacerlo Rosalie?

— Creo que ella ya tiene uno, no está ni en el país…— Resoplo, y recuerdo lo mucho que echo de menos a la loca de nuestra compañera. Él también resopla— Sé que odias todo esto pero…

— Lo sé, lo sé…"Piensa en Renesmee"—Le imito, pero el gesto de su cara no cambia— Siempre me dices lo mismo Edward, y en ella es en quien pienso siempre cuando hago esto.

— Es que si no, te volverás loca…

—Prefiero no hablar de eso—Murmuro, me he prohibido hablar de sentimientos con él. Le debo demasiado a mi amigo, tanto que nunca podría recompensárselo, y si lo pienso me pondré a temblar y sollozar como una cría, es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes. — Y hablando de Renesmee creo que debería irme, puede llegar a casa y quiero estar allí cuando lo haga, prefiero que no sepa que he dormido fuera.— Edward se aparta de mí dándome un espacio que agradezco.

—Renesmee no es tonta, creo que lo sabrá.

— No quiero darle motivos para que lo piense.

Sin esperar a que me dé una respuesta empiezo a calzarme para irme. Necesito pensar en mi nuevo trabajo y con Edward cerca nunca soy capaz. El me descentra y me pone nerviosa de una manera especial, algo que no puedo explicar. No me gusta esa clase de sensación. Edward, trabajo y sentimientos son tres pensamientos que no pueden estar al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza.

—Te llamaré esta noche—Le doy un corto y frío beso en los labios. Él no dice nada, asiente y sé que está resignado. No soporto esa mirada que me penetra hasta el alma, como si supiera en lo que estoy pensando. Esa mirada me incomoda. Esa mirada duele. Prefiero no seguir sintiéndome así y cojo el bolso y salgo de su casa. Oigo como Edward sale tras de mí al enorme porche de la casa, pero no me doy la vuelta. Llego a mi coche que sigue igual de mal aparcado que la noche anterior y me subo. Arranco y al atravesar la valla de su propiedad dejo la comodidad y el bienestar de la casa de mi amigo para dirigirme a las frías calles de la ciudad.

Casi una hora después llego a mi edificio. Dejo el coche en el parking comunitario y cuando salgo de él miro hacia todos lados, vigilando si estoy sola. Eso ya es una costumbre, quizás absurda, pero así me siento más segura, nunca se sabe. Cuando llego al ascensor y pico en el número doce intento relajarme. Renesmee no llegará hasta la hora de comer. Tengo tiempo de sobra para mí, es decir, para comerme la cabeza pensando en mi vida y en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Cuando envejezca, ¿Qué me esperará? ¿Ser una borracha como Charlie?, ese hombre que ahora es el "chico de los recados" porque ya es demasiado mayor para los juegos de seducción? ¿Y cuanto me queda para eso? ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser apetecible?

La campana que me avisa de que he llegado al piso me saca de mis estúpidos pensamientos. Entro en casa, en ese piso de lujo que si no me dedicara a lo que me dedico no podría permitirme, y decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dedicarme a limpiarlo para no pensar.

El piso es grande, quizás demasiado para dos personas, pero aun así me dedico a limpiar a fondo durante toda la mañana. Adecento mi habitación y la de Renesmee, que es un desastre y me lleva más tiempo que el resto de toda la casa, con todas sus cosas (ropa, libros y CD's) tiradas por el suelo, además de todos esos pelos de gato por todas partes.

Pero la limpieza me ayuda.

Cuando acabo de limpiar y empiezo a cocinar, oigo a mi hermana entrando en casa. Sonrío porque inmediatamente dejo de sentirme sola y mis pensamientos se vuelven más optimistas, "todo por ella" me digo a mi misma.

—¡¿Bella?!— Grita desde la entrada.

—¡En la cocina!—Oigo sus pasos dirigirse hacia la estancia.

—Hola— Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que el estúpido gato se frota contra sus piernas.

—Hola hermanita…—Sonrío.— ¿Qué tal en casa de Emily?

—Muy bien, como siempre. Pelis de miedo, palomitas, chocolate y acostarnos tarde.— Sonrío aún más. Mi hermana teniendo una adolescencia normal, me recrimino a mi misma por pensar en que no merece la pena lo que hago. Ver así a Renesmee lo merece— ¿Y tú que tal…?

—Mucho trabajo…— Renesmee resopla, sé lo que opina sobre lo que hago, me arrepiento de habérselo contado, pero en cuanto cumplió los quince años no pude ocultárselo más.

— No llames a eso trabajo…

—¡Renesmee!— Le recrimino por su forma de hablarme— Primero no me hables así y segundo, ese trabajo te da de comer y un techo donde cobijarte, ¿quieres volver al orfanato?

—No, pero podrías…ser camarera…o yo que sé.

— Sabes que con ese sueldo no podría tener tu custodia.

—Pero lo que haces es ilegal…¿Cómo…?

— Mi Jefe lo hace legal, es mejor que no hagas preguntas, no tengo respuestas para todo y tampoco quiero contestarlas.

—Siempre contestas lo mismo.

— Y seguiré contestándotelo.— Digo controlando el tono de voz, ya que cada vez es más alto. Mi hermana resopla, coge en brazos a su gato y oigo como a zancadas va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Continuo haciendo la comida furiosa con mi hermana, y prácticamente con el mundo entero. Tengo que tener especial cuidado porque casi se me quema, pero consigo hacer algo comestible. No entiendo por qué no puede llegar a comprender que todo lo que hago es por ella.

Cuando me echaron del orfanato con 18 años luché por ella con uñas y dientes, pero nadie en su sano juicio le entregaría una niña a alguien que no puede cuidarse de sí misma y que también es una cría, aunque en aquella época no lo entendía. Ella no sabe que pasé meses trabajando más de doce horas al día limpiando, siendo camarera, cocinera o todo a la vez para conseguir el sueldo y los ahorros que me pedían para poder sacarla de ahí. Y aún así, el alquiler era muy caro, el barrio donde vivía muy malo y mi piso un maldito cuchitril inapropiado para una niña de 8 años.

Tengo que dar las gracias al cielo porque cuando iba a rendirme y tirar la toalla apareció Edward. Mi salvador, mi amigo y mi confidente.

Intento dejar de pensar en ello y pongo la mesa tarareando una cancioncilla que me trae buenos recuerdos y aunque llamo a Renesmee para que salga a comer me responde de malas maneras que no tiene hambre. Aprieto los puños y los dientes e intento no darle importancia, así que me doy por vencida y como sola mientras que de fondo oigo su música a todo volumen en su habitación.

Cuando acabo de comer (o medio comer) recojo y le dejo en el microondas un plato de comida a Renesmee y voy a prepararme para la reunión de esta tarde. Me enfundo un vestido informal de tela gruesa pero que se adapta a las formas de mi cuerpo, acentuándolas, ya que por desgracia no puedo descuidar mi aspecto y me maquillo de la forma más natural posible. Me calzo unas incomodas botas de tacón y antes de coger el abrigo y salir, le dejo una nota a mi hermana diciéndole que no tardaré mucho y donde tiene la comida recién preparada, ya que sigue sin hacerme caso.

Aparco el coche a varias manzanas de donde he quedado con mi superior, por llamarle de alguna forma, y con el maletín de piel en la mano me encamino por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Agarro el asa del maletín con fuerza, hasta que mis nudillos se quedan blancos, me da miedo que puedan llegar a robarme el maletín, y con eso, los seiscientos mil dólares que llevo conmigo.

Pero nada de eso ocurre y llego a la cafetería donde hemos quedado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando entro miro a mi alrededor y no distingo a nadie conocido. Lo agradezco porque puedo relajarme un poco.

Me siento en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería y cuando viene el camarero a tomarme nota le pido un cappuccino. Dos minutos después la humeante bebida está en mi mesa y el camarero intenta flirtear conmigo. Le sonrío amablemente y aunque el chico es guapo no me interesa de esa manera, por lo que educadamente le doy a entender que estoy con alguien, eso siempre suele funcionar. Y esta vez es una de esas veces, porque rápidamente se va a atender la mesa de dos ancianitas y no vuelve a mirarme más.

Cuando han pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordada empiezo a impacientarme. Mi café ya se ha quedado frío y empiezo a tomármelo a pequeños sorbos, preguntándome mentalmente si no me habré equivocado de sitio. Pero Carlisle lo dijo claro: "donde siempre a la hora de siempre" y él no llega nunca tarde, quizás haya pasado algo.

Quizás debería llamarle.

Cuando estoy rebuscando en mi bolso el móvil del trabajo oigo como varios vasos chocan contra el suelo y al camarero ligón maldecir. Al levantar la mirada veo a la persona que menos me apetece ver pidiéndole perdón. Incluso menos que a Carlisle

Charlie se acerca a mí medio tambaleándose. Seguro que está borracho. Es sus tiempos, hace 25 años fue un gran estafador, uno de los mejores. Él enseñó todo lo que sabe a Edward y me ayudó a mí. Pero ahora solo es un estafador venido a menos. Me pregunto por qué el Jefe sigue manteniéndole cerca. Debe de ser un tipo importante en esta especie de empresa.

—Hola encanto…—Me guiña un ojo sentándose frente a mí.

—Llegas tarde—Digo secamente— Veinte minutos.

—Heeeey…Calma, preciosa—Sonríe acomodándose la americana del traje mal abrochada y posando sobre la mesa otro maletín semejante al mío—¿Sabes el tráfico que hay?

—Sí, he venido conduciendo hasta aquí, cosa que no creo que hayas hecho tu con esa…borrachera — No puedo evitar la cara de asco, incluso desde esta distancia puedo oler el whisky en su aliento.

—Lo que sea…—Hace un gesto despectivo con la mano—No he podido llegar antes.

—Qué raro en ti, Charlie.—Me acomodo en la silla mientras que él se pide un whisky.—Hablemos de negocios, tengo prisa—Poso mi mano sobre el maletín que he traído yo.—Aquí está todo.—Bajo la mirada hacia mi cappuccino— Fue sencillo…

—¿Sencillo 6 meses? Ha sido el trabajo más largo que has tenido desde…uhmmm…desde que empezaste ¿no?—Asiento incomoda, no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero hablar de Mike nunca más— ¿Te encariñaste de él?

—Por supuesto que no, sé diferenciar el trabajo de lo que no lo es. Y él era trabajo.

— Y un poco hijo de puta ¿no?

— Un poco.

— ¿Al menos follaba bien?—Levanto la mirada rápidamente a su cara, sintiendo como mis mejillas arden al instante.

— No pienso hablar de eso contigo.— Susurro apretando los dientes y tengo que contenerme para no darle una bofetada allí mismo. Él suelta una sonora carcajada que hace que más de un cliente nos mire.

–Está bien preciosa, me encanta hacerte sonrojar…—Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro su maletín.

—¿Es mi próximo objetivo?— Asiente mirándome.—¿Tengo…—La palabras se atragantan en mi garganta— Tengo que eliminarlo?

—Eso no lo sé. Yo solo soy un simple mensajero…

—Ajam…—Apuro mi café y me levanto.

— ¿No vas a esperar a que me acabe mi bebida?

—No—Digo con una enorme sonrisa fingida, esa que me enseñaron a poner él y Edward— Tengo prisa.

Sin esperar su respuesta cojo el nuevo maletín y salgo de la cafetería. Incluso dejo mi café sin pagar, solo como venganza por su retraso. Mientras camino de vuelta al coche el corazón se me acelera y las manos me sudan tanto que temo que el asa del maletín se me resbale de la mano. Mi mente imagina el maletín cayendo al suelo, abriéndose y los papeles de mi siguiente objetivo esparciéndose por toda la calle, ante los ojos de todos.

Pero como siempre que mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas no ocurre nada y llego al coche sin problemas, como hace una hora llegué a la cafetería.

Me doy unos segundos para intentar normalizar mi respiración ya que he corrido más de la cuenta y me seco las manos contra la tela del abrigo. De repente empiezo a tener mucho calor por lo que esa prenda acaba en el asiento de atrás colocado de mala manera.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para conducir. Tengo que salir de dudas ya.

Abro los dos cierres del maletín y de él saco un grueso sobre de color marrón. Tiene el tamaño de un folio, quizás un poco más largo. Son los sobres que siempre usan

Lo abro desgarrando la solapa y saco el pequeño montón de hojas. En ellas como siempre vendrá la descripción física del objetivo, la dirección de su residencia habitual, la de vacaciones, con quien vive, su estado civil, a qué se dedica legalmente, e ilegalmente (porque siempre hay asuntos turbios en mis objetivos), cuánto dinero hay en sus cuentas nacionales y cuanto en paraísos fiscales, qué lugares suele frecuentar y con quien, y un largo etcétera.

Del final del taco de folios saco la foto del sujeto. Es un hombre con el pelo completamente negro, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre la frente, y unos penetrantes ojos igual de negros , parece de mi edad, quizás un par de años más. En la foto, aunque parece una típica foto para el carnet de conducir muestra una amplia y cálida sonrisa, tiene unas facciones atractivas. El chico es guapo, para qué voy a mentir.

Busco entre las hojas y ahí veo algunas fotos más. Él andando por la calle, entrando en un edificio de oficinas, o incluso comiendo en un restaurante acompañado por una mujer igual de morena que el. En casi todas esas fotos cuando está rodeado de gente tiene esa cálida sonrisa. Al menos voy a tener suerte, el chico es guapo y no parece tan bruto como Mi…como mi último objetivo.

Busco en la primera hoja y leo lo que pone:

Nombre: Jacob

Apellido: Black

Ocupación: Director del "Museo de arte Black wolf". Cofundador de "Safe and Sound".

Objetivo: 800.000 dólares y ser eliminado.

El alma se me cae a los pies al leer la última palabra.

**Siento muchismo no haber actualizado el miercoles, pero por motivos escolares no pude :) igual mañana publicare 2 capítulos :3 espero les gusten...¿reviews?**

**Travesura Realizada**

***nox***


	5. ¿Son pareja?

Antes que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero con la universidad no había tenido tiempo...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**

**Historia original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre el volante del coche apretando con fuerza los ojos e intento mentalizarme de lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que ser fuerte. Necesito ser fuerte. Quiera o no quiera hacer esto. Eso no importa. Tengo que hacerlo y punto. Se perfectamente que no puedo decir que no al trabajo. Me lo dejaron muy claro cuando acepté aquel primer trabajo donde robé a aquel tipo tan solo cinco mil dólares.

Recuerdo la conversación con Edward como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

—Una ver que entras no vas a poder salir, Bella.

—Ya lo sé, me lo has repetido innumerables veces, pero quiero hacerlo. Creo que ya sé lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Y necesito ese dinero, si me da el 25 por ciento de lo que…robe, en pocos meses Renesmee estará conmigo.

—Pero luego estarás bajo su mano para siempre… ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

—Vas a ayudarme con eso ¿no? Y tendré a Renesmee. Edward, llevo más de dos años sin verla, creerá que ya me he olvidado de ella, que ya no la quiero— empecé a sollozar como una niña —Tengo que hacerlo, por favor, por favor—Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon como nunca, haciéndome ver que él se había convertido en unos pocos meses en un gran amigo.

—Para siempre es demasiado tiempo Bella…

—¡Pero es mi hermana! ¡No quiero que siga ahí metida!

—Cálmate…—me susurró al oído para luego besar mi mejilla—hablaré con Aro…Creo que…—Oí como tragaba saliva y sus dientes rechinaban—Que te aceptará ya, te dará un trabajo. Estoy seguro.

Fin flashback

Dejo los recuerdos amargos a un lado y recojo los papeles sin leer nada más, los guardo en el sobre y vuelvo a meterlos en el maletín. Arranco el motor del coche pero vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en el volante. Si dejo de lado la parte de "eliminar" al chico, ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me entregue tal cantidad de dinero? La cifra que conseguí de Cato era astronómica, y me costó 6 meses. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo con otro hombre al que luego tendré que eliminar.

"Asesinar" me recuerda mi cerebro, que siempre me juega esas malas pasadas, puede que sea más fácil con la palabra "eliminar", pero lo que en realidad hago es asesinarlos. De una manera u otra, es lo que hago, aunque intente endulzarlo con palabras absurdas.

No me espero los golpecitos que oigo en la ventanilla del coche por lo que me sobresalto dando un pequeño salto sobre mi asiento. Miro hacia la ventanilla y veo a un hombre con una poblada barba y no muy buen aspecto, parece sucio y nervioso, aunque hace frío noto como su frente está perlada de sudor.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?—Grita para que le oiga. Miro hacia el resto del aparcamiento y no veo a nadie más, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido tanto.

—Sí, sí. Perfectamente— El hombre me pone nerviosa, por lo que intento ponerme el cinturón de seguridad para salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero de nuevo el hombre pica a la ventanilla y dejo escapar el cinturón. Cuando miro lo que veo no es su cara sino una pistola apuntándome.

—Bájate del coche, bonita…—Niego con la cabeza, poniéndome aún más nerviosa. El hombre golpea la ventanilla con la pistola— ¡He dicho que te bajes!

—¡Está bien!—Grito intentando que el pánico no se me note en la voz, pero antes de abrir la puerta busco lo que hace meses me regalo Edward y guarde en el lateral de mi coche, ya que me parecía una tontería llevarlo encima, ahora sé que Edward siempre tiene razón.

—¡Vamos!

Golpea de nuevo la ventanilla haciendo q se resquebraje. Cuando abro la puerta estoy temblando. El hombre da un tirón a la puerta y la abre completamente. Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí, obligándome a bajar. No puedo evitar gritar por la sorpresa. Me apunta con la pistola a la vez que yo agarro con fuerza el aparatito para que no se me resbale de la mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, putita? ¿Vas a llamar a tu novio?—acerca su mano para quitarme lo que tengo en la mía pensando que es un móvil, maldito imbécil.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca enciendo el táser y lo acerco a la piel de su mano y le doy una descarga eléctrica que le hace gritar, tambalearse hacia atrás y por ultimo caerse, perdiendo la maldita pistola en el proceso. Cuando me acerco a él esta inconsciente, pero aún así le propino una patada en el estómago. Luego me monto de nuevo en el coche y salgo del aparcamiento derrapando.

Conduzco hasta mi edificio a mayor velocidad de la permitida, pero es algo que no me importa, solo quiero llegar a la seguridad de mi casa. Cuando aparco me tomo unos minutos para relajarme antes de subir al piso. Si Renesmee está en casa no quiero que note mi nerviosismo.

Al entrar a casa oigo la televisión encendida. Aunque todas las luces están apagadas. Me descalzo antes de entrar en el salón y cuando enciendo la luz Prim grita.

—¡Me has asustado Bella!—Miro hacia la televisión, en ella aparece una niña con camisón blanco, despeinada, con la piel blanca como la cal y unas profundas ojeras moradas, está viendo una película de miedo. Y no puedo evitar reír.

—Lo siento—Consigo decir entre risas. Al menos Renesmee consigue relajarme del todo, y parece que ya no hay rastro de su enfado de esta tarde.

—¡Mentirosa, no lo sientes!—Me lanza un cojín a la cara que consigo esquivar— ¡Arg! ¡Odio tus reflejos!

— No le eches la culpa a mis reflejos, tienes mala puntería, Nessie.

—No me llames así…—Vuelve la vista a la televisión.—Por cierto, Edward estuvo aquí…

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué quería?— Rebusco en mi bolso y compruebo mis móviles, pero ninguno de los dos tiene ni una sola llamada perdida suya.

—Dijo que…te llamaría…o que…volvería a venir, o algo así….

—¿O algo así?

—Sí, bueno, llámale y pregúntale, no venía solo…

—¿Quién…?

—Sam…

—Ahora entiendo el "algo así"—Sonrío un poco, no soy tonta y sé que a mi hermana le gusta el hermano pequeño de mi amigo, algo que me gusta y me disgusta a partes iguales, porque sé que Sam es un buen chico, pero como toda hermana mayor no quiero que su hermanita pequeña crezca.

—No sé de que hablas…—Mi pequeña hermana se pone colorada como un tomate, dándome la razón en que le gusta el chico.

—Yo creo que sí…

—Sam vive en la otra punta del país…y seguro que tiene novia, con lo guapo que es…

—Edward también es muy guapo y no tiene novia…— Podría decir que Sam es un clon de su hermano pero con 14 años menos.

—Edward te tiene a ti.

—Edward y yo no somos novios…—Digo rápidamente, no entiendo por qué mi hermana insiste tanto en eso. Siempre está con lo mismo.

—Ya…Pero pasas noches enteras en su casa…

—Renesmee…—Intento explicarle por qué aunque no consigo decir nada que sea convincente ni para menores de dieciocho años.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Bella, tengo 16 años, ya no soy una niña…sé lo que son los amigos con derecho…

—¡Renesmee!—Ahora soy yo la que se pone roja, lo noto por el calor de mis mejillas, no me gusta hablar de ese tema, y menos con mi hermana pequeña.

—Mi hermana ruborizándose…eso sí que es raro…

—Ya está bien, Renesmee Carlie…—Ella resopla.

—¿Pedimos unas pizzas para cenar?— Cambia de tema, inclinándose y atrapando a su horrendo gato que para mala suerte de él pasaba por su lado

—Sí, pide un par. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Le paso el teléfono inalámbrico y me voy mi estudio, por llamar de alguna forma a esa sala. Allí coloco toda la información de mis objetivos, busco lo que necesito, hago mis esquemas y estrategias, es por decirlo de algún modo mi santuario de trabajo, un sitio en el que Renesmee tiene restringido el acceso. Nunca entra aquí, y para asegurarme, siempre tengo la puerta cerrada bajo llave.

Cuando entro y enciendo la luz, tengo que apretar los dientes, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, antes de volver a mirar el corcho de la pared. Tengo miles de notas y fotos de Mike, todo lo que le gustaba todo lo que le entretenía, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Son cosas que debo conocer antes incluso de acercarme a ellos.

Suspiro y empiezo a quitar todo, al principio lo hago despacio, pero pasados unos minutos arranco literalmente los papeles de la pared. No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida.

Luego me doy unos minutos para tranquilizarme.

Normalmente el muro de corcho tarda varias semanas en volver a tener nuevas fotos y unos nuevos informes. Pero esta vez no. Saco del maletín el sobre y coloco en el centro del corcho la foto de ese chico, Jacob.

Me siento en la silla y me reclino sobre el respaldo mirando la foto. Esa sonrisa. Sé que no debería fiarme de las primeras impresiones, pero esa sonrisa parece dulce, parece sincera, para nada es socarrona o falsa como era la que siempre mostraba Mike. Perece de verdad.

Acto seguido enciendo mi portátil y tecleo en el buscador su nombre y apellido: "Jacob Black". Aparecen unos cuantos miles de resultados, casi un millón. Podría decir que es un poco famosillo. Eso me preocupa, es más fácil si poca gente le conoce.

Hago clic en el primer enlace y me lleva directamente a su museo donde hay una pequeña biografía de él. Fue un niño normal que siempre destacó en la pintura. Ingresó en la universidad para estudiar Bellas Artes y acabó la carrera con honores un año antes de lo que le correspondía.

Silbo al leer eso, es bueno pintando y además listo.

Me costará más de lo normal engañarle.

Continúo leyendo y llego a la parte de cómo llego a amasar su fortuna y ser el director de un museo tan importante. Tuvo un golpe de suerte. Literalmente. Heredó la fortuna de un

tío-abuelo o algo así, todo muy de cuento.

También habla de su fundación, "Safe and Sound" una fundación de ayuda a la infancia, protege a los niños, les da cobijo, comida, construye escuelas e incluso busca familias de acogida, aquí y en países en desarrollo.

Salgo de esa página contrariada y sigo buscando, tiene que tener algún que otro negocio más, un museo y una fundación benéfica no son suficientes para que el Jefe quiera eliminarlo.

Pero en internet no encuentro nada.

Luego recuerdo los papeles que me entregaron, los busco en el sobre y leo el pequeño informe. Pero tampoco dicen nada más. Lo mismo que aparece en la página web del museo.

Resoplo. Eso no me ayuda en nada.

¡Maldita sea!

Doy un golpe en la mesa cuando Renesmee pica a la puerta.

—Ya han llegado las pizzas, Bella…¿Cenamos?—Dice desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin abrirla.

—Sí, ya voy…—Dejo los papeles desordenados sobre la mesa, al salir del despacho cierro la puerta con llave y vamos a cenar.

Cuando entro en la cocina Renesmee ya tiene puesta la mesa y el olor de las pizzas impregna cada rincón. En ese momento mi estómago protesta y me doy cuenta de que me muero de hambre. Estaba tan absorta pensando en ese nuevo chico, en Jacob que ni si quiera me había parado a pensar en mis propias necesidades.

—¿Has hablado ya con Edward?—Pregunta Renesmee ansiosa, yo niego con la cabeza.

—Aún no, le llamaré más tarde, quizás mañana o pasado puedas ver de nuevo a Sam, no te preocupes…

—No lo digo por ver a Sam— Se sonroja y baja la mirada a la pizza que está sobre su plato.

–Claro…¿Lo dices por jugar con Emily no?— Ella suspira.—Renesmee, no quiero volver a tener que darte la típica charla de madre a hija sobre amoríos, sexo seguro y demás tonterías de madre.

—Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, ya lo pasamos las dos lo suficientemente mal cuando lo hiciste la primera vez. No quiero una segunda—Sonríe un poco.

—No quiero que lo pases mal por un chico.

—"Porque hay miles de chicos en el mundo"— Dice intentando imitar mi voz.—Ya lo sé Bella. Además es el hermano de Edward. Y tú y él…

—Te repito que Edward y yo no tenemos nada, somos amigos. Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos, cuando creía que te perdería.

—No empieces a hablar de eso, no me gusta recordarlo.—Murmura con la boca llena.

—Solo quiero que lo tengas presente. Entre Edward y yo no hay nada más que una gran amistad— "y mucho sexo fantástico" piensa mi mente inconscientemente.

Edward y yo lo tenemos claro, somos amigos antes que amantes. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos como amigos y además el sexo entre nosotros es perfecto. Nos conocemos demasiado bien el uno al otro.

Ambos sabemos que una relación entre nosotros es imposible. Y tampoco la queremos, nuestros sentimientos no pasan de la amistad.

Acabamos de cenar y mientras que yo recojo Renesmee vuelve al salón para ver la televisión, como buena adolescente se pasa casi todo su tiempo libre pegada a ese aparato del infierno.

Cuando acabo me voy a mi habitación con el teléfono y marco el número de Edward.

—¿Diga?

—Hola guapo…—Fijo mi voz seductora. El deja escapar una carcajada.

—Hola preciosa…

—Renesmee me dijo que habías venido…¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¿Tanto me echas de menos?—Resoplo teatralmente.

—Muchísimo— Mi voz suena irónica, pero la verdad es que sí que le he echado de menos.

—Lo sabía, estas loquita por mis huesos…

—Completamente Edward—rio.—Me tienes loca…—Sigo hablando con ironía.

—Lo sé, preciosa…

—Dejando aparte lo loquita que me tienes, ¿A qué viniste hoy a casa?

—A invitaros a ti y Renesmee a un día de barbacoa con la familia Masen.

—¿Ha venido toda tu familia?

—Al completo…y Emily ya esta enorme…—Noto el orgullo en su voz.— ¿Entonces aceptas?

—¿No hace un poco de frío para las barbacoas?

—Bueno, quien dice barbacoa, dice comida casera de mi madre.

—Acepto. Tengo ganas de verles a todos.

—Genial, te veo mañana entonces.

—Sí. Hasta mañana Edward.—Sonrío emocionada por la idea de ver a su familia.

—Por cierto Bella, también tengo nuevo trabajo…—Su voz se vuelve más fría en ese momento.

—¿Tienes que…?

—Sí.—Contesta rápidamente antes de que acabe la pregunta, como yo tendrá que "eliminar el problema". Suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No hay nada de qué hablar Bella, solo es trabajo. Unos cuantos trucos de cama, la mujer caerá a mis pies y luego, bueno, ya sabes lo que viene luego, un poco de Flunitrazepam, una dosis alta de adrenalina o incluso ricina, ya sabes…

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

—Bella , ya hemos hablado de ello, es fácil. No pongas sentimientos en ello.— Oigo un golpe al otro lado del teléfono y sé que ha golpeado la pared.

—¡No pongo sentimientos en ello!—Le grito, luego intento calmarme— Solo que no me gusta, asesinarles…Por ejemplo, mi nuevo objetivo parece un buen tipo, no he encontrado nada turbio.

—La chica…Ehm…Mi objetivo, tampoco parece una mala chica, pero quien sabe, quizás sea una zorra por muchas fundaciones benéficas que haya creado.—Suspiro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está de moda lo de las fundaciones benéficas?

— Mi objetivo también tiene una fundación de esas, y parece bastante famosa…Se llama "Safe and Sound"—Edward carraspea como si se atragantara.

—Es la misma fundación…—Carraspea nervioso—La mujer…es cofundadora de esa fundación benéfica.

—Oh Dios mío Edward, ¿crees que serán pareja?

—Es posible…—Murmura mi amigo fríamente.

.

.

.

.

Púes aqui esta otro capitulo, de nuevo una disculpa...pero como recompensa por tenerme tanta paciencia mañana colgare 2 capitulos más LO PROMETO

-Travesura Realizada

*nox*


	6. ¿Arte?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**

**Historia original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me paso la noche entera pensando en el chico que tengo que seducir, en Jacob Black. En Internet no encontré nada acerca de su situación sentimental, pero que tenga pareja lo podría complicar todo. Un hombre enamorado es más difícil de seducir. A veces imposible.

Lo peor de todo es que el objetivo de Edward y el mío se conocen. Eso quiere decir que coincidiremos más de una vez. Y algo en mi interior me grita que no quiere ver a Edward con otra mujer. Por muy primitivo y absurdo que suene.

Cuando consigo dormirme tengo un sueño intranquilo, sueño con Jacob, un sueño absurdo, un sueño en el que el chico dulce y cariñoso que parece que en las fotos, era mi pareja, una pareja normal. Nada de objetivos, nada de estafadores, nada de sicarios, teníamos una vida feliz. Patético.

Cuando me despierto, me duele la cabeza, como si tuviera resaca, tengo los músculos doloridos de tanto moverme en sueños. Estoy cansada, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando me acosté. Pero el olor del café recién hecho y pan tostado hace que me levante.

Me alegro de tener una hermana que aunque adolescente, a veces es responsable. Aunque creo que su prisas por desayunar tan temprano tienen que ver con lo que vamos a hacer más tarde.

—Buenos días Nessie…

—Isabella…—Dice con fastidio— No tengo diez años…

—Para mí siempre serás mi Nessie.

—Mientras que no me lo llames delante del resto de mortales te lo permito…—Murmura dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

—Prometo que delante de Sam no lo haré.— Sonrío sirviéndome una taza de café.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas delante del resto—Prácticamente lo gruñe.

—Pero especialmente delante de él ¿no?—Sonrío más, me divierte hacer que se ruborice, y ella no me hace esperar mucho, mi hermana se ruboriza fuertemente.

—Bella por favor…ya vale…—Se esconde detrás de su taza de leche mientras que bebe.

Como al final me da pena seguir viéndola tan roja dejo que desayune tranquila y lo hacemos en silencio. Cuando acabamos recojo y ella corre a su habitación a cambiarse. Tarda al menos dos horas en salir de allí, mientras que yo simplemente me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, sé que ella ha escogido meticulosamente toda su ropa, incluso puedo apreciar un poco de maquillaje, pero como no es muy exagerado se lo permito.

Cuando voy a recoger las llaves del coche para irnos recuerdo el incidente del día anterior y resoplo maldiciendo para mis adentros.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

—No podemos ir en nuestro coche, voy a llamar a Edward para que venga a buscarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una ventanilla rota.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé

Miento y cojo el teléfono para que no siga preguntando, no quiero darle más explicaciones y preocuparla, aunque a Edward si tendré que explicarle lo ocurrido, él no se conformará con un

"no lo sé". Marco el número de la casa de Edward y mientras que espero a que me responda camino por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, con mi amigo siempre me gusta hablar a solas.

—¡Hola!—Oigo una voz de una niña pequeña al otro lado de la línea.

—Ehm…¿Emily?

—¡Sí! ¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunta con su vocecita inocente mientras que por detrás de ella oigo como Edward le echa la bronca y le pide que le dé el teléfono, no puedo evitar reír.

—Soy Bella, ¿me recuerdas?

—¡Bella! ¡Sí! ¡Eres la amiguita de Edward!—Ríe y sé por como la llama su hermano que ha echado a correr con el teléfono para que él no la atrape—Edward dice que vas a venir, ¿Es verdad?

—Sí cariño, es verdad, pero dale el teléfono a tu hermano.

—¿Jugaremos a las princesitas?

—SI tú quieres, sí…—No sé qué decirle pero jugar con una niña de cuatro años no es lo que más me apetece hacer durante todo el día, aunque la entiendo, con tres hermano la niña está deseando jugar con alguien que se deje pintar y poner coronas.—¡Genial! tamben he trajido mis peluches.

— Eso es genial, seguro que a Renesmee le encantara verlos, pero se dice "también he traído".

—¡Sí! ¡Le gustaran mucho!—Dice completamente emocionada.

—Ahora dale el teléfono a Edward, cielo….

—¡Voy!

—¿Bella?— Oigo la voz de mi amigo, preocupado—¿Pasa algo?

—No…solo que…necesito un taxista…

—¿Y tu coche?—Suspiro, ahí va, la explicación.

—Intentaron robarme ayer, rompieron la ventana—Incluso a través del teléfono sé que esta frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.—Pero estoy bien—Digo rápidamente— el táser que me regalaste funciona perfectamente.

—Sabía que al final ese aparato te sería de ayuda…

—Puedes estar tranquilo que a partir de ahora lo llevaré siempre encima.

—Me alegra oír eso, Bell.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que te encanta que vaya protegida, si por ti fuera, llevaría un guardaespaldas a todas partes.

—Así al menos podría evitar que te…

—Edward, llevaré el táser– Suspiro, no quiero que recuerde cosas que no vale la pena recordar.

—De acuerdo, Bell.

—¿Entonces me haces de taxista? Te pagaré en carne…—Susurro sugerente, intentando que olvide el tema de mi seguridad.

—Poniendo esa voz, te llevo al fin del mundo—Susurra roncamente, yo sonrío.

—Perfecto, ¿Entonces te espero en media hora?—Cambio el tono de mi voz rápidamente, volviendo al normal, algo que hace reír a mi amigo.

—Sí, hasta ahora Bella…

—Hasta ahora.—Colgamos riendo aún.

Edward tarda solo veinticinco minutos en picar al timbre del portero automático, me dice que está aparcado en segunda fila por lo que Renesmee y yo bajamos con el abrigo de la mano. Nos subimos al coche y Edward me saluda con un rápido beso en los labios que hace carraspear a Prim, la miro con reprobación y ella solo me sonríe ampliamente.

En cuanto atravesamos la valla de su casa noto como Renesmee se pone nerviosa en el asiento de atrás porque no para de moverse. Cuando aparcamos, en la puerta de la enorme mansión está esperándonos el resto de la familia Hawthorne, Esme y sus tres hijos pequeños, Sam, Jared y la pequeña Emily.

Esme es una mujer joven, apenas llega a los cuarenta y siete años aunque su hijo mayor esté a punto a cumplir los treinta. Podría decir que es una mujer que ha tenido muy mala

suerte en el amor. El padre de Edward la abandonó en el momento que supo que estaba esperándole, y luego el amor de su vida, el padre de sus otros tres hijos murió en un extraño accidente de coche cuando aún estaba embarazada de Emily.

Es una mujer que me apena pero que a la vez admiro muchísimo. Porque nunca se ha rendido, crió a Edward ella sola, consiguió seguir adelante cuando su marido murió y aceptó el trabajo poco honrado de su hijo mayor. No empezó a aceptar la ayuda de mi amigo hasta hace bien poco, y aun así se ha negado a vivir con él, y eso que en la casa de Edward hay sitio para todos, y cada uno tiene su habitación. La saludo con la mano cuando salgo del coche porque la pequeña Emily me impide avanza más, ya que se abalanza corriendo hacia mí y se abraza a mis piernas. Sonrío y la cojo en brazos.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola preciosa—Sonrío dejándome rodear por sus pequeños bracitos.

—Estaba deseando verte—Me dice mi amigo revolviéndole el pelo a la niña.

—¡No me despeines!—Dice presumida la niña.

—¡Eso! No la despeines—Le echo la bronca, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Subo las escaleras sin bajar de mis brazos a Emily, la conozco desde que nació, y creo que para ella soy como una tía o una hermana mayor. Saludo a Esme con un beso en la mejilla y a los dos chicos les revuelvo el pelo, Sam, que ya es más alto que yo me mira con mala cara, repeinándose, pero cuando mira a mi hermana, él sonríe de nuevo.

—Cada día estás más guapa, Bella—Me halaga Esme, que es casi como una madre para mí también.

—Podría decir lo mismo, Esme—Y es verdad, con el paso del tiempo, he visto como ha ido empezando a sonreír más, y sus ojos a brillar, un brillo que yo no conocí porque su esposo ya había muerto aquel día, que estando entre las sábanas con Edward, le llamó apurada porque se había puesto de parto.

—No digas tonterías, Bella…

—No lo son, Esme—Sonrío.

Entramos en la casa porque empieza a hacer frio y enseguida huelo a la comida casera que se está preparando en la cocina. Dejo a Emily en el suelo y acompaño a mi amigo y a su madre hasta la cocina para ayudar en lo que pueda.

Mientras que cocinamos oímos como la pequeña Emily vuelve locos a sus hermanos y a la mía con sus juegos y sus pequeñas locuras. Al menos se ha olvidado de mí y no soy la que tengo que portar una corona ni beber un té imaginario.

—Emily cada día está más grande…

—Y revoltosa…—añade mi amigo haciendo sonreír a su madre.

—Igual que Sam y Jared, van a heredar la misma altura que su hermano…—Susurro mirándole mordiéndome el labio por como él me mira.

—Los niños crecen rápido…—Edward me da a probar el guiso que burbujea al fuego, asintiendo, dando la razón a su madre.—¿Cuándo os animaréis vosotros?—Me atraganto con el poco caldo que había entrado en mi boca ante lo que creo que está insinuando.

—¡Mamá!—Le reprocha mi amigo dándome unos pequeños golpes en la espalda—Sabes perfectamente que Bella y yo somos sólo amigos— Recalca muy bien el "sólo", mientras que yo intento recuperarme de la sorpresa, Esme siempre había hecho sus insinuaciones, pero ninguna tan directa como esta.

—Edward tiene razón, solo nos une la amistad—Susurro— Y el trabajo…

—¿Entonces las bragas y el vestido que estaban en el cesto de la ropa sucia son tuyos?—Mira a mi amigo, sonriendo. Yo no sé donde esconderme, y empiezo a notar como mi cara entera arde.

—¿Y por qué piensas que son de Bella?—

— Porque sé que no tendrías una relación con nadie más…—Dice completamente convencida, pero cuando el va a replicarle, el pequeño Jared entra en la cocina.

—¿Tardamos mucho en comer?— Tiene cara de aburrido, pero yo solo puedo pensar en lo que ha dicho Esme y en lo pálido que parece de repente Edward.—Tengo hambre y me aburro, Emily no me deja en paz, y Sam y Renesmee son muy aburridos…

—La comida esta casi lista, dile a tu hermano que venga a ayudar a poner la mesa.—Por el tono de su voz creo que a Esme le hace tanta gracia como a mí que su hijo de dieciséis años esté creciendo tanto como mi hermana, es decir, ninguna.

Intento olvidar la absurda conversación que hemos tenido en la cocina mientras que ayudo a Sam a poner la mesa, sobretodo el tema de los niños. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza tenerlos, y espero que mi idea siga siendo esa. No quiero más bocas que alimentar, no quiero un niño que venga al mundo para sufrir, además que en mi trabajo el embarazo esta tajantemente prohibido.

Cuando empezamos a comer, la conversación es amena y divertida, sobre todo por las ocurrencias de la pequeña Emily que parlotea sin parar de sus planes como princesa, y de los ponis y unicornios que asegura que Edward le ha prometido por su próximo cumpleaños.

Las risas se terminan cuando suena mi móvil de trabajo. Gale pone los ojos en blanco y yo intento mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Corro a cogerlo y me aparto de la mesa.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días, encanto.

—Por la hora que es, ya son buenas tardes Charlie. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

—Como siempre directa al grano, lógico que les tengas a todos tan locos…—Resoplo, por como arrastra las silabas se que está borracho y sería inútil discutir con él.

—¿Qué quieres?—vuelvo a repetir.

— El lunes tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Perdón?—Murmuro sin comprender nada, quizás el vino de la comida también se me haya subido a la cabeza.

—El puesto de asesor del señor Black queda bacante, el lunes iras a la entrevista.

—Pero aún no me he informado, no tengo ni idea de arte Charlie.

— Eso el chico no tiene por qué saberlo, puedes estudiarlo…Te enviaremos un currículum que no podrán rechazar.

—Puede que si lo hagan…

—No lo harán, imposible que lo hagan con semejante currículum.

—¿Y si lo hacen?

—Las cosas irán más lentas porque tendrás que acercarte a él de la forma convencional, y este trabajo al Jefe le corre prisa…

— Pero la entrevista…

—¿Crees que la entrevista te la hará él?

— No…no lo sé…

—Pequeña ingenua…la selección la hará el gerente de recursos humanos, sedúcele un poquito como tú sabes.

—No seas cabrón Charlie.—Le oigo resoplar al otro lado.

— Si no consigues el trabajo, el Jefe se enfadará mucho…—"Pues que le jodan" Pienso, pero obviamente no lo digo.

—Envíame el currículum, me prepararé algo para el lunes.

—Tienes que estar en el museo a las ocho en punto de la mañana, ¿entendido?

—El lunes a las ocho.

—Perfecto, preciosa.

—Perfecto.

Cuelgo sin despedirme pensando en cómo voy a conseguir un trabajo de tal categoría cuando yo en la vida he hecho algo semejante, se verá a la legua que no soy una buena asesora. Presiento que todo va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me esperaba y que será duro.

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, y púes nada, espero que les guste y que me disculpen por tardarme tanto en actualizar...pero con la facu estoy mega limitada en tiempo...un beso y espero les guste**

**-TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

** *NOX***


	7. Deja de preocuparte Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto **

**Historia Original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regreso al comedor todas las miradas se fijan en mí, algo que hace que los pelos de la nuca se me ericen, aun así les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me siento para continuar comiendo el riquísimo postre que Esme ha preparado con tanto esmero.

Aunque el resto de la familia vuelve a comer, Edward no, y noto sus ojos fijos en mí, yo evito levantar la mirada para no cruzarla con la suya. Sin entender porque me preocupa tanto este caso.

No es el primero ni será el último.

Espero que acaben todos de comer y rápidamente me levanto para ayudar a Esme a recoger la mesa. Recojo los platos y en la cocina los meto en el lavavajillas pero cuando me incorporo me encuentro con la penetrante y Verde mirada de mi amigo. Eso me hace suspirar, era algo que me esperaba. Pero aun así prefería que no ocurriera, últimamente tengo que darle demasiadas explicaciones.

—¿No vas a contarme para que te han llamado?

—Cosas del trabajo.

—Que son cosas del trabajo ya lo sé, pero ¿qué cosas?—Resoplo.

—El lunes tengo una entrevista para optar a ser la asesora de mi objetivo.

—¿Qué? Nunca…nunca has trabajado para ellos…

—Pues ya ves, creen que es una buena idea, que así me puedo acercar a él mucho más rápido.

—Pero eso es arriesgado…—Lo susurra apretando el vaso que tiene en la mano, tanto que creo que lo va a romper, por lo que se lo quito.

— Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, Edward. Ya no soy una novata que llora cada vez que tiene que acostarse con un medio desconocido.

—Me gustaba que esa novata viniera corriendo a mis brazos cada vez que eso sucedía— Susurra enredando sus dedos con los míos, pero yo aparto la mano con suavidad.

—Todo va a salir bien…lo sé.—Me separo un poco de él porque su simple olor me aturde y no me deja pensar con claridad.

—Bella…

—Edward, vale ya…—Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla intentando pensar con claridad— Además, yo siempre tengo que explicarte mis trabajos, lo que hago y no hago porque te preocupa, ¿Crees que a mí no me preocupa lo que haces? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?—Él aparta la mirada y se pone a colocar los vasos que ha traído en el lavavajillas.

—Porque no es importante.

—Bien, pues esto tampoco es importante— Cuando sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los míos son fríos y están oscurecidos, y como no quiero uno de sus ataques de rabia absurda me alejo y salgo de la cocina.

Me dirijo a la enorme sala de juegos donde los niños han empezado a jugar a la videoconsola, me siento junto a Renesmee que está intentando ganar a Sam en una pelea contra zombies que explotan llenándolo todo de sangre putrefacta ¿Cómo puede gustarles ese tipo de juegos? Desgraciadamente para ella quien gana es su compañero de juegos.

—¡Te gané!—Ríe el chico orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Ya lo he visto, pero quiero la revancha ahora mismo.—Mi hermana parece molesta y ha empezado a tomarse el asunto como algo personal.

—Perfecto tú te lo has buscado, encanto—La última palabra deja aturdida a mi hermana y pierde unos valiosos segundos del juego. Sam empieza a mostrar los mismos encantos de su hermano mayor. Y es algo que no sé si me disgusta, aun así hago mi buena acción y disimuladamente me acerco a él.

—Déjala ganar, así se conquista mejor a las chicas.—Le susurro cerca del oído y me mira como si tuviera tres ojos, momento en el que Renesmee aprovecha para matar unos cuantos zombies más que él y ganar esa partida.

—¡Gané!—Mi hermana ríe dando brinquitos en el sofá. Sonrío y me levanto para dejar que tengan su momento de piques adolescentes.

Me alejo hasta la puerta y me quedo observándoles. Sus miradas y el color de sus mejillas me indican que ambos se gustan. Y eso sigue gustándome y asustándome a partes iguales, no quiero que Renesmee crezca, porque ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando lo ha hecho. Ya es tan alta como yo, y hace años que dejó de tener el cuerpo de una niña. Y sé que Sam es un adolescente hiperhormonado por la forma en la que mira su escote. ¿Será tan ligón como su hermano? No me gustaría que Renesmee se convirtiera en una más de una lista de un crío.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué me estoy fijando en estas cosas? Debería hablar esto con Edward. Aunque ahora las cosas están tensas entre nosotros.

Me trago mi orgullo y le busco. Sé dónde puede estar porque como yo se pasa horas metido en su despacho. Pico a la puerta y aunque no recibo una respuesta oigo unos pasos acercándose. La abre y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Creía que serías mi madre.

—Creo que soy muy joven para serlo…—Sonrío un poco y aunque él no lo hace al menos desfrunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres Isabella? Estoy ocupado.

—Creía que nos habías invitado para pasar el día con nosotras, y no aquí metido—Murmuro intentando no sonar molesta.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo trabajo que hacer—me mira de arriba abajo, está inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta que está entrecerrada, no puedo ver nada del interior del cuarto.

—Entonces…Pediré un taxi para que Renesmee y yo nos vayamos…—Me doy la vuelta para salir de ahí con el orgullo y el alma pisoteados, pero él me agarra del brazo, sorprendiendo

—Espera, entra…—Tira de mí y prácticamente me obliga a entrar a su despacho.

Es la primera vez que cruzo esa puerta por lo que echó un vistazo rápido y puedo apreciar que es muy parecido al mío, un poco más lujoso quizás, tiene un montón de estanterías llenas de libros, una enorme mesa de caoba lo preside y el sillón tiene pinta de ser de lo más cómodo. Detrás, donde debería haber una ventana para iluminar la estancia hay solo un panel con fotos de una mujer. Como yo él coloca toda la información de sus objetivos en el panel, es más, el me enseño esa táctica.

Me acerco un poco cautelosa al panel y miro las fotos. Creo que el corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo a la chica. Es preciosa, demasiado… me hace sentir pequeña e insignificante.

Tiene una espesa melena oscura y unos ojos negros enormes, en las fotos que hay de ella caminando por la calle se aprecia un cuerpo perfecto debajo de la ropa.

—¿Es tu objetivo?

—Sí…—Murmura colocándose a mi lado.

—Es…qué guapa es…y qué joven…— Normalmente Edward tiene objetivos más "maduros", ricachonas divorciadas de magnates estúpidos.

—Noto ciertos celos en esa frase…

—No digas tonterías…—respondo rápidamente y me fijo en la foto en la que solo aparece su cara y leo su nombre—Leah Clearwater, su nombre me suena.

—Su padre fue alcalde de la ciudad hace unos años.

—Ah…¿Crees que lo de desplumarla sea una venganza del Jefe a su padre, o algo así?

—Ni idea, ya sabes que yo no me cuestiono eso, y es mejor no hacerlo Isabella, no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, hazlo y punto.

—Yo no soy tan fría…

—¿Me estás llamando frío?—Cambia el tono de voz al que usa cuando quiere sonar sexy y sugerente, sonrío levemente porque estamos volviendo a romper el muro que estúpidamente construimos entre nosotros por nuestras pequeñas discusiones.

—Un poquito…—Coloco mis dedos separados un par de centímetros indicándole ese "poquito".

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo frío que soy?— De un paso me acorrala contra la mesa y mi corazón se acelera al instante.

—Con tu madre y nuestros hermanos aquí no…—Intento controlar el impulso de mi cuerpo, ya que mi vientre se contrae y mi intimidad empieza a palpitar cuando nota el aliento de Edward contra mi cuello.

—¿Segura?— me da un beso en el cuello, justo en el punto que sabe que me hace enloquecer.

—Segura…—Digo estremeciéndome.

—A veces pienso que eres de piedra—Sonríe apartándose.

—Se llama autocontrol—Sonrío mirándole.—Algo de lo que creo que tu careces.

—Ambos sabemos que mi falta de autocontrol es tu culpa, Bella.—Se aparta del todo y se acerca al panel y se queda mirando una foto, la despega del panel y la pone sobre la mesa. —¿Este es tu objetivo?—Señala al chico que está comiendo con la chica, reconozco la foto porque es la misma que está colgada en el corcho de mi despacho.

—Sí, es él.

—Le he investigado, y si que parece un buen tipo.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Por qué?—Resopla pasando su mano por su pelo, despeinándoselo.

—Porque es responsabilidad mía que estés bien.—Aprieto los dientes y los puños al oírle decir esa frase, con ganas de golpearle.

—No soy tu responsabilidad, deja de repetirlo una y otra vez—Mi voz se quiebra porque sé en lo que está pensando— te debo todo lo que tengo ahora…

—Sí, me debes que te sobeteén decenas de babosos.—No puedo evitarlo y le doy un tortazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle girar la cara, pero no tanto como para que le perdure la marca mucho tiempo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías ya! Te lo debo todo.—Luego le cojo la cara entre mis dos manos y le beso suavemente, le cuesta devolverme el beso pero al final lo hace. Nos besamos dulcemente, quiero que olvide lo que siente y que deje de sentirse mal, yo elegí esta vida, aunque él me enseñara todo, incluso a besar como le estoy besando ahora.

Me separo y le repeino el pelo intentando que sonría, cuando lo consigo, mi sonrisa se amplia.

—¿Y qué hay de tu chica? Parece de esas que no ha roto un plato en su vida…

—Tampoco he encontrado nada extraño, salvo que su padre fue alcalde, seguro que ahí hay algo escondido.

—Yo también lo creo, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes que conseguir?

— ocho mil de los grandes.

— Como lo que tengo que conseguir yo, si son pareja… un millón seiscientos mil es demasiado…¿Para qué querrá el Jefe tanto dinero de alguien?

—Deja de llamarle Jefe, lo odio…Aro, llámale Aro.

—¿Para qué querrá Aro tanto?

—bueno, tú te quedas con un 25 por ciento de los ochocientos mil y yo con otro tanto…

—Aun así es mucho…Me da mala espina.

—Si lo piensas bien, ¿Qué es lo que no te daría mala espina en este negocio?—me encojo de hombros porque no tengo la respuestas—Pues eso, encanto—Me guiña un ojo y me da un beso rápido en los labios. Eso hace que me acuerde de lo que quería hablar con él.

—Por cierto, y cambiando de tema…—Carraspeo—Yo quería hablar de tu hermano.

—¿De mi hermano?

—Sam— Me siento en la mesa, porque aunque sea algo que sé, expresarlo con palabras cuesta, admitir que mi hermana está creciendo me cuesta— ¿Te has dado cuenta como mira a Renesmee?

—¿Y tú te has dado cuenta de cómo Renesmee mira a sam?

—Desgraciadamente sí…Eso es lo que me preocupa. Tu hermano es un chico guapo, es un clon tuyo—Mi amigo sonríe socarronamente— Supongo que será un ligón…

—¿Tienes miedo de que le haga daño a Renesmee?

—Algo así.

—Yo creo que a Sam le gusta Renesmee de verdad, no va a jugar con ella—Tampoco quiero que…

—¿Qué se acuesten?

—Eso es, son unos críos…

—Yo tenía la edad de Sam en mi primera vez, y tu solo un par más cuando te desvirgué—Me sonrojo ante sus palabras.

—No quiero que Renesmee crezca…¿No podemos hacernos con un poco de bromuro?—Bromeo—Para que no se les revolucionen las hormonas…

—Isabella, no te conviertas en una madre retrógrada y sé la hermana enrollada, preocúpate de que se cuiden…

—Como lleguen a algo y Sam le haga daño a Renesmee se la corto, te aviso—Mi amigo ríe y acaricia mi cabello.

—Parece que los hermanos Cullen volvemos locas a las hermanas Swan…

—El mayor de los Cullen es un creído—Le doy un toque en la nariz con mi dedo dejando que se coloque entre mis piernas, volviendo a sentir como el corazón se me acelera y el vientre se me contrae.

—Apuesto que la mayor de las hermanas Swan ya tiene las braguitas mojadas por culpa del mayor de los Cullen.

—¡Pero serás idiota!—Le doy un empujoncito pero sin poder negarlo, porque es evidente el efecto que su cercanía me produce.

—Acerté…—Sonríe triunfante.

—Vas a quedarte con ganas de comprobarlo…—Me bajo de la mesa de un salto—Vamos a ver lo que hacen los chicos…

Cuando estamos saliendo del despacho el pitido de mi móvil me sobresalta. Compruebo que es por la llegada de un correo electrónico que por asunto tiene escrito "Currículum". Junto con Edward lo leo y me quedo flipando literalmente con todo lo que pone, como ha dicho Charlie sería imposible que me rechazaran con algo así.

—Creo que con ese currículum vas a triunfar, Bella…

.

.

.

.

.

**Ya se que soy una irresponsable, por haberlas dejado colgadas tanto tiempo...pero de verdad que no había tenido tiempo, entre la facu, y otros problemas...estaba con muchisima tarea , pero como ya casí salgo de vacaciones se aligeran las cargas entonces...ya podre publicar...recuerden que publico MIÉRCOLES Y SÁBADO, a menos que la escuela ó algún otro problema me lo impida...de nuevo mil disculpas  
**

**Travesura realizada *nox* **


	8. Demasiado Hermoso Para Ser Verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**  
**Historia original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Podemos quedarnos a cenar?—Renesmee me lo pregunta nada más que entro en la sala de juegos. Sonrío mirando a Edward, esperando que él responda, aunque sé que el sí o el no depende

de mí.

—Pueden quedarse hasta a dormir— Me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando le escucho decir eso.

—¿Estás seguro? Somos demasiados…

—Por supuesto, hay habitaciones para todos. Será divertido, pediremos unas pizzas, veremos alguna peli…—Sonrío un poco más, eso suena tan bien que no puedo decir que no, aunque me incomode dormir aquí estando la madre de Edward.

—Genial, podemos seguir jugando, nena—Sam le da un codazo a Renesmee que se queda un poco atontada mirándole, pero luego vuelven de nuevo al aparato del infierno a seguir aniquilando zombies.

—Si es que tiene tus mismas expresiones…—Resoplo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, "encanto" "nena" "preciosa"—Intento imitarle— y un largo etcétera… tal para cual…—Mi amigo ríe.

— Yo no hablo así, encan…—levanto una ceja ampliando aún mas mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué decías…?—Le doy un beso rápido en los labios.—Pide las pizzas, yo voy a ayudar a tu madre con Emily…

No espero una réplica y busco en el piso de arriba a la niña y a su madre. No me cuesta mucho encontrarlas ya que la niña sale corriendo de un baño tan solo con la ropa interior puesta.

—¡Emily!— grita su madre a la vez que ella se esconde detrás de mis piernas.

—¡No quiero bañarme!—Contesta la niña apretándose fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

—Vas a bañarte quieras o no—Su madre aparece con una esponja y una toalla en la mano, desde fuera la escena sería muy cómica, pero estando en el medio no lo es en absoluto.

—¡No! ¡No me guta esa bañera! ¡Es mu gande!

—Mejor, puedes jugar como en una piscina…—Intenta convencerla.

—¡Pues que me bañe Bella!–me quedo atónita al escuchar a la niña gritar eso tan firmemente. Y es peor aún cuando su madre me mira con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien…—Murmuro cogiendo a la niña en brazos y acercándome a su madre.—Aunque hace mucho que no baño a una niña—Le digo a Esme intentando sonreír.

—No es difícil, y así prácticas para cuando tengas los tuyos—Quiero replicarle que yo nunca voy a tener hijos pero prefiero no decir nada por si vuelve a insinuar algo sobre hijos míos y de Edward, algo absolutamente estúpido.

Entro en el baño con la niña y entre las dos llenamos la bañera con agua y mucha espuma. Cuando consigo desnudarla y meterla en el agua ya estoy empapada. Emily chapotea, juega y ríe con el agua y la espuma. Cuando consigo envolverla en una toalla para secarla, podría escurrir toda mi ropa y sacar de ella la mitad del agua que había en la bañera. La niña sigue jugando mientras que la seco y luego le pongo su pijama de color rosa. Cuando bajo con ella de la mano a la cocina las pizzas ya están encima de la mesa. Y la niña corre a por un trozo.

—Creo que estas un poco…mojada…—Dice mi hermana reprimiendo la risa.

—Qué observadora, hermanita—Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a Esme que también esta reprimiendo la risa.—Sabias que haría algo así ¿no?—Ella solo se encoje de hombros.

Resoplo y voy a cambiarme levemente molesta, aunque no puedo negar que me lo haya pasado bien con la niña. Voy a la habitación de Edward y allí me pongo otros vaqueros y una nueva camiseta, dando de nuevo gracias por tener ropa de sobra en casa de mi amigo.

Me reúno con lo que podría definir como mi familia y comemos las pizzas intentando decidir qué película podemos ver. Al final gana una de miedo, ya que a Renesmee le encantan aunque luego no pueda dormir por la noche.

Esme va a acostar a Emily y obliga a irse a la cama también a Jared, es aún muy pequeño como para ver esa película, además que ya empieza a ser tarde para estar despierto a su edad. Como tiene que leerle un cuento a la niña dice que no la esperemos, así que al final nos vamos a ver la película mi hermana, Edward, Sam y yo con un par de cuencos de palomitas.

Me paso más de media película vigilando donde están las manos de Sam, así que no me entero ni de qué va la película, por no decir que ni los sustos me sorprenden.

—Dales un respiro…—Me susurra Edward al oído, le miro sin entenderle, pero cuando con el resplandor de la televisión veo que mira a nuestros hermanos suspiro.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar…Me veo esta noche haciendo guardia para que no se cambien de habitación.

—Dudo que lo hagan…pero si quieres te permito dormir con Renesmee.

—Creía que eso era lo que iba a hacer, por tu madre.

—Mi madre no es tonta…y ellos tampoco.—Les señala con la barbilla.

—Dormiré en la habitación de Renesmee— Digo con determinación un poco más alto antes de que Sam me mande callar con un siseo.

Cuando acaba la película, no sé cuántas veces Renesmee se ha abrazado a Sam y cuantas se me ha helado la sangre al ver como él la rodeaba con un brazo para tranquilizarla.

Antes de irnos a la cama tengo que pasar por la habitación de Edward a por un par de camisetas para que Renesmee y yo usemos como pijama.

—Esto va a ser raro, Bella…

—Va a ser la primera noche que duerma en tu casa y no contigo— Susurro.

— Echaré de menos tu calor en mis sábanas—Me susurra roncamente al oído mientras que me rodea con los brazos para luego besarme.

—Edward…—Sonrío— No seas tonto…—Él sonríe dándome un rápido beso.

—¿Nada va a poder convencerte?—Niego con la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana Edward…

—Hasta mañana…

Salgo de la habitación con una sensación extraña. Renesmee y yo usaremos la habitación de invitados, el resto de la familia de Edward tiene su propia habitación, decorada a su gusto. Por ejemplo la de Emily está pintada de rosa y sembrada con miles de mariposas y ponis.

Mi hermana y yo nos tumbamos en la misma cama y en cuanto apago la luz Renesmee se pega a mí, se que tiene miedo por la película, eso me hace sonreír, y recordar que aun para algunas cosas sigue siendo una niña. Le acaricio el pelo dulcemente hasta que noto que se queda dormida.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, pero no puedo. Es muy extraño saber que Edward está a apenas unos metros de mí y que no vamos a dormir juntos. Por lo que armándome de valor y tragándome la vergüenza, me levanto, arropo a Renesmee y descalza me cuelo de nuevo en la habitación de Edward. Su respiración es pausada, ya está completamente dormido, pero eso no me importa, me cuelo bajo las sábanas y me abrazo a su pecho.

Me despierto notando unos labios sobre los míos. Sonrío y le devuelvo el beso para luego abrir los ojos.

—Hey Bella…

—Hey Edward…—Ambos sonreímos, ante nuestro habitual saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hmmmm…—Me estiro sin ningún tipo de modales—Te echaba de menos anoche.

—No puedes vivir sin mí—Dice teatralmente mientras que se levanta de la cama y yo no puedo evitar morderme el labio al verle solo con sus calzoncillos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo?—Como sigas poniendo esa cara tan lasciva voy a tener que meterme otra vez en la cama, y nos están esperando…

—¿Qué?

—Hace un rato que mi madre picó avisándonos de que las tortitas ya estaban hechas.

—Oh Dios, ¿sabe que estaba aquí contigo?

—Supongo que sí— Se encoge de hombros y mi cara empieza a arder.

—Vamos Bella, como ya te he dicho, ninguno de ellos es tonto, y saben que tú y yo jugamos de vez en cuando…

—¿Ahora usas la palabra "jugar" para eso?

—Supuse que la preferías a "follar"—Se inclina y me da un beso rápido en los labios— Ya sabes que prefiero follarte a jugar contigo…—Mi vientre se contrae por sus palabras y por el tono de voz que pone.— Así que si no quieres que te folle ahora mismo y les hagamos esperar más mueve ese preciosos culito de la cama.

Me levanto de un salto un poco aturdida y mareada por sus palabras, pero intento olvidarlas y voy por mis pantalanes. En la cocina hay un alboroto digno de un colegio de primaria, entre gritos de "pásame el Jarabe" o "dame la nata" pero sonrío al ver a nuestros hermanos desayunar juntos, y me siento en familia.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre juegos y charlas, incluso nos quedamos a comer, y observo cómo cada vez Renesmee y Sam están más cerca. Decido hacer caso a mi amigo y darles un respiro, porque de todas formas yo no podría evitar nada, y si lo hiciera Renesmee me odiaría para el resto de su vida, y bastante me odio esos dos años que pasó separada de mí, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así.

Esme insiste en que también nos quedemos a cenar, pero con la excusa de que tengo que llevar el coche al taller permite que nos vayamos, aunque en realidad aparte de eso lo que tengo que hacer es prepararme para la entrevista del lunes. Edward nos lleva a casa en silencio, parece molesto por como coge el volante y sé que es porque sabe el verdadero motivo de mi insistencia para volver a casa.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio y Renesmee se baja del coche soy yo la que tengo que agarrarle de la camisa y obligarle a acercarse a mí para despedirnos con un beso en los labios que me sabe a poco.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda…

Murmura cuando abro la puerta y ya tengo un pie en la calle. Le miro y asiento intentando sonreír, aunque creo que solo me sale una mueca absurda.

En cuanto entramos en nuestro piso Renesmee corre a por el teléfono y llama a su amiga Jane, sé que se pasara horas hablando por lo que yo tengo tiempo más que suficiente para estudiar un poco de arte y prepararme una buena presentación para la entrevista.

La semana se pasa volando entre estudio y películas con mi hermana, Edward apenas me llama un par de veces para saber cómo estoy, pero está tan frío que apenas hablamos. Su actitud me molesta, porque es la misma que siempre tiene cuando empiezo un trabajo nuevo. Prefiero no pensar a que se debe y la tarde del domingo soy yo quien le llama.

—Isabella, ¿ocurre algo?—Parece ansioso.

—No, solo quería hablar un poco contigo, nada más…–le oigo resoplar aliviado.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar nena.

—Ya lo sé—Suspiro.—Estoy un poco nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana.

—Con el currículum que Charlie te envió es imposible que no te acepten.

—Pero, ¿Y si me pongo a tartamudear? O ¿Si no voy vestida para la ocasión?

—Eso no va a pasar, Bella, vas a dejarles sorprendidos…

—¿De verdad crees eso?

— Sí, ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan insegura.

—Quizás dejara de serlo si alguien no estuviera constantemente detrás de mí…

—¿Eso es un reproche?—Murmura.

—No, solo…solo que no quiero que estés pendiente de mí siempre, como si fuera responsabilidad tuya, Edward, sabes que no lo soy y que ya soy mayorcita.

—Si no te hubiera metido en esto…

—Edward—Le corto— Si no me hubieras metido en esto, yo seguiría poniendo cafés y limpiando baños y Renesmee en el orfanato. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que discutirlo?

—Creo que vamos a estar toda la vida así…—Suspira.

—A veces pienso que te arrepientes de haberme conocido—Susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero el si lo escucha, aunque tarda unos segundos en contestar.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de eso, solo…solo me arrepiento de no haberte ayudado de otra forma.

—No había otra forma, bastante en deuda estoy contigo ya…—Suspira de nuevo sonoramente.—dejemos el tema ¿vale? Cuéntame cómo siguen tu madre y los niños.

Nos pasamos casi una hora hablando su familia, sobretodo de la revoltosa de Emily que incluso al final consigue que su hermano le deje el teléfono para hablar un rato conmigo. Quedo con él en que después de la entrevista me pasaré por su casa y cuelgo con un mejor sabor de boca.

Cuando el despertador me suena a las seis y media de la mañana del lunes maldigo a toda la humanidad. Pero salgo de la cama y voy a darme una ducha antes de despertar a Renesmee para que vaya al instituto. Después me enfundo en un traje de chaqueta y falda de tubo, muy apropiado para las entrevistas. Intentaré seguir el consejo de Charlie, si el entrevistador es un hombre me soltaré un par de botones de la camisa. El pelo me lo recojo en un moño formal y como complemento para darme un aire intelectual me pongo unas gafas.

A las siete y cuarto estoy saliendo de casa, y a las ocho menos cinco ya estoy en el interior del museo, esperando en una sala junto a otras siete personas, igual de arregladas que yo, pero seguro que mejor preparadas.

Nos entregan unos formularios que no me cuesta nada responder gracias al estudio intensivo del fin de semana y luego tengo que esperar una hora más hasta que mi nombre falso es pronunciado por una chica de voz aguda.

Cuando entro en el pequeño despacho me quedo estupefacta y las manos empiezan a sudarme inmediatamente. No hay un Gerente de recursos humanos, quien va a hacerme la entrevista es mi objetivo en persona.

—Siéntese Señorita Miller …

**Bueno, me prometí que no les mentiría con excusas tontas, así que...el Miércoles no subí capitulo por que mi novio me invito al cine :3 y llegue bastante tarde a mi casa, y el jueves tenia que estudiar por que hoy tenia examen...pero espero que no me odien TOT y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo...ya saben que si les gusto me pueden dejar sus Reviews ...**

**Tecupi: muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por ser la única que me da Reviews y lo más importante, su opinión :3 ¡Gracias!**

**Travesura Realizada *nox***


	9. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**  
**Historia original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Me siento mirándole en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, ahora sí que necesitaba entrar en ese trabajo, si no era así, sería difícil que ese chico de sonrisa afable me rechazaría, creería que me acercaba a él por el trabajo.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla acomodándome en la silla, dándole una buena visión de mi escote, cosa que al chico no pareció llamarle la atención y me dispuse a contestar a todas sus preguntas lo que mejor supe.

Las preguntas son de lo más variopintas, algunas ni siquiera sé que tienen que ver con el trabajo, como "qué animal me gustaría ser" o "defínete en tres palabras". Cuando me pregunta por mi disponibilidad le digo que es inmediata con una enorme sonrisa. Con el paso de los minutos casi se me olvida que estoy actuando y empiezo a comportarme casi como soy yo, es extraño pero ese hombre transmite una tranquilidad difícil de explicar. Y por Dios, es más guapo en persona que en las fotos. Debajo de su traje puedo apreciar que tiene unos fuertes músculos, pero lo que más me asombras son sus pestañas, negras y tupidas, me quedo como hipnotizada mirándolas cuando él habla.

Cuando la entrevista termina creo que no lo he hecho tan mal y ambos nos levantamos y me estrecha la mano. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre mi mano y mi brazo hasta mi espina dorsal, cuando su sonrisa se amplia.

— Ha sido un placer, Señorita Miller.

—El placer ha sido mío Señor Black.—Intento mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa, el me la devuelve, igual de cálida que en las fotografías que tengo colgadas en el corcho de mi estudio.

—Si es seleccionada para el puesto la llamaremos en los próximos días.—Asiento sonriendo.

—Espero ansiosa la llamada, el museo es espectacular y estar dentro seria casi como un sueño—Pestañeo teatralmente como Edward me enseñó, el hombre tarda un segundo en reaccionar, un segundo que me dice que tengo la posibilidad de seducirle. El Señor Black sonríe y asiente.

—El museo es toda mi vida, y me alegra escuchar eso de que es "espectacular" de alguien tan bien preparado.

—Bueno, parecen halagos para conseguir el empleo, pero de verdad que es sensacional, y seguiré pensándolo aunque no me dé ese trabajo.

—Gracias, señorita.

—De nada…

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que en los pocos segundos que ha durado nuestra conversación no nos hemos soltado de la mano. Se la suelto rápidamente y puedo notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Solo espero que ese rubor me ayude a conseguir el trabajo.

Cuando salgo del museo, siento los nervios en el estomago que se mezclan con la rabia contra Charlie, por lo que hago algo estúpido y le llamo por teléfono.

—¿Hmmm?—Contesta sin hablar, estoy seguro de que le he despertado.

—Maldito cabrón….

—¿Isabella? Son las nueve y media de la mañana, ¿qué coño quieres?

—Dijiste que no sería mi objetivo quien haría la entrevista, y adivina…

—Oh, que chico más aplicado en el trabajo.

—Cierra la maldita boca, si no me da el empleo ¿Cómo coño piensas…pensáis que voy a hacer el trabajo?, ya me conoce. ¡No voy a poder acercarme a él!

—¿Le enseñaste el escote?

—Que te jodan Charlie.

Cuelgo el teléfono y de mala gana lo lanzo al interior del bolso. Como aún no tengo el coche pido un taxi y doy la dirección de mi amigo. Tardamos en llegar más de lo que me gustaría, pero en cuando llego le doy un billete al taxista, diciéndole que se quede con el cambio y pico en el telefonillo de la valla.

Edward me abre la valla en solo unos segundos y recorro el camino hasta la casa intentando tranquilizarme, no servirá de nada que Edward me vea tan alterada, bastante mal se siente con todo como para que encima me vea así.

En cuanto abre la puerta me pongo de puntillas y le beso dulcemente sin ni siquiera decirle hola. Mi amigo sonríe y me abraza devolviéndome el beso, un beso como pocas veces nos besamos ya que normalmente nuestros besos son incendiarios y profundos, remueven mi interior y me excitan en solo unos segundos.

Este beso es dulce, calmado, muy impropio de nosotros.

Sonrío cuando nos separamos y le revuelvo el pelo, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que tiene el pelo húmedo y solo lleva puesto los pantalones.

—Deberías dejar de vestir así…..

—¿Por qué?— Pone su voz más sensual y socarrona.

—Porque es malo para la salud de mi corazón…— el ríe suavemente dejándome entrar en la casa.

—¿Sigue tu madre en casa?

—Sí, van a quedarse una semana más. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees tú que lo pregunto?–Susurro pasando uno de mis dedos por su pecho jugueteando con él.

—Isabella…—Murmura sujetándome la mano—No juegues con fuego…

—No juego con fuego…aunque no me importaría convertirme en una chica de fuego ahora mismo…

—Maldita sea Isabella, no hables así, me vuelves loco… Y llevamos demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

—Cuatro días.—los cuento con los dedos.

—Demasiado tiempo…—me besa y esta vez sí es uno de sus besos, abrasador y ardiente, tanto que me hace gemir. Pero cuando mi móvil suena tengo que apartarle empujándole suavemente colocando mis manos sobre su pecho. Me quedo mirando el número de teléfono porque no lo reconozco y contesto dudosa.

—¿Diga?—Miro a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Señorita Katherine Miller?—Reconozco la voz aguda de la chica que me llamo dentro del museo.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Le paso con el Señor Black.

—De acuerdo, gracias.—Me preocupa la rapidez con la que me han llamado, solo ha pasado una hora, cuando salí de allí aún había dos chicos para entrevistar.

— Señorita Miller, encantado de hablar de nuevo con usted.—Su voz me sorprende por lo atractiva que me parece incluso por teléfono.

—Puedo decir lo mismo si me da buenas noticias— le oigo reír, creo que al menos puede replantearse el no.

—Pues, dígamelo porque está contratada.

—¿ De verdad?

—¿Acaso está dudando de mi palabra?

—Oh, no…no…Solo que me sorprende lo rápido que me ha llamado.

—Estaríamos locos si no la aceptáramos, es usted perfecta para el trabajo.

—Ehmm…Gracias Señor Black.

—¿Puede incorporarse al trabajo el próximo miércoles, a las nueve?

—El miércoles, perfecto…—murmuro sin poder creérmelo aún.

—Hasta el miércoles entonces…

—Hasta el miércoles señor…—Miro a Edward y de un salto le abrazo colgándome de su cuello.

—Supongo que el trabajo es tuyo.

—¡Sí! ¡Es increíble!

—Sí, increíble…—No noto mucha emoción en su voz, pero supongo que es por la misma historia de siempre y prefiero no preguntarle ni decir nada más.

—Empiezo a trabajar el miércoles….

—¿Tan pronto?

—Supongo que necesita un asesor comercial cuanto antes…

—Un poco inútil el chico si es así ¿no?

—Bueno, si eso es así mejor, cuanto más tonto más fácil será seducirle…¿no?

—¿Vas a llevar siempre esas gafas?—Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—Sí, supongo que sí, simularé que las necesito para leer y esas cosas, ¿No me queda bien?

—Te quedan extremadamente sexis…Pareces unas profesora recién salida de una película porno

—¡Edward!— Se ríe y yo río con él, al menos olvida que voy a pasar mucho más tiempo de lo que estamos acostumbrados con mi objetivo.

—¿Has desayunado ya?

—Claro…

—Te invito a un segundo desayuno…—Me da un rápido beso.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde suele ir a desayunar mi objetivo, quiero conocer su entorno, y lo que hace.—Eso hace que mi corazón se encoja.

—Vale…ve a cambiarte…te espero…

—Perfecto.

Sube las escaleras corriendo para vestirse, y no entiendo porque me siento tan mal, quizás sea porque es posible que veamos a su objetivo y es demasiado atractiva y no me gustaría que me comparara con ella. Me acerco a la cocina donde oigo a sus hermanos desayunar y todos me saludan con una sonrisa y la boca llena. No podemos hablar mucho porque Edward baja en unos minutos. Perfectamente peinado y vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca. Me quedo embobada mirándole sin poder evitarlo, mi amigo es demasiado atractivo. Él se da cuenta y me guiña un ojo, aparto la mirada ruborizándome, no entiendo como aún me pasa esto después de todos nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Edward besa a su madre y a su hermana en la mejilla y a sus hermanos les revuelve el pelo para despedirse. Yo beso a todos y salimos de la casa, no puedo ocultar que estoy un poco nerviosa y él me sujeta la mano para que deje de retorcérmelas.

—Bella…Solo vamos a ver por donde se mueve la chica, dudo que la veamos…¿Te pone celosa?

—No digas tonterías…—me aparto y espero a que abra el coche, en cuanto lo hace me introduzco en él.

Edward conduce en silencio sin decirme nada más y sin mirarme. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad y aparca frente a una de las cafeterías más caras de la ciudad. Me quedo mirando la entrada durante unos segundos y luego le miro a él.

—Tiene buen gusto, la chica…—La cafetería está especializada en brownies y tortitas, posiblemente los mejores de la ciudad.

—Sí, creo que esta vez tendré suerte.—Asiento aunque eso no me gusta ni un pelo, solo espero que sea una morena tonta fácil de conquistar y que tarde pocos meses en deshacerse de ella.

—Eso parece…—Susurro volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta.

Por el reflejo de la ventanilla veo una sonrisa en los labios de Edward, luego siento como acaricia mi pelo, y como poco a poco empieza a deshacerse de las horquillas que me lo recogen en ese prefecto moño que tanto me costó hacerme, cuando consigue soltármelo me lo repeina, es cuando yo le miro levantando una ceja.

—Me encanta tu versión de secretaria sexy, pero ya sabes que prefiero que lleves el pelo suelto o trenzado.— Sonrío un poco. Pero el muy maldito me deja con la palabra en la boca se baja del coche.

Le sigo y después de cerrar el coche entramos en la famosa cafetería "Le Fleur". Edward elije una mesa en una esquina desde la que podemos observar la entrada y el resto de comensales.

La camarera que nos toma nota no deja de mirar a mi amigo con una sonrisa bobalicona, y cuando nos trae nuestros brownies y los cafés le vuelve a sonreír y dirigiéndose solo a él le dice que si necesitamos algo más que solo tenemos que avisarla. Él como buen seductor le contesta con su mejor sonrisa que lo hará si es necesario.

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, solo estaba siendo amable.

—La chica te estaba comiendo con los ojos, odio que se comporten así

—Vuelves a parecer celosa.

— No son celos, solo es incomodo, y luego soy yo quien tiene que soportar tu enorme ego.— El se ríe sonoramente aunque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia, pero su risa se queda en el aire cuando ambos vemos entrar en la cafetería a su objetivo.

—Creía que me habías dicho que ella no iba a estar.

—Me equivoqué…— Sonríe inocentemente, una sonrisa que he visto tantas veces que se que es mentira.

—Me has engañado…

—No quería venir solo, no voy a acercarme, solo quiero obsérvala.

—Pues qué bien…

Nos quedamos mirando a la chica mientras que nuestros cafés se enfrían. Va perfectamente vestida con un precioso vestido blanco que acentúa sus curvas. Parece un maldito ángel caído del cielo. Su pelo suelto tiene unas ondas que de seguro son naturales y apenas va maquillada. Maldita sea, es tan diferente a las mujeres con las que estoy acostumbrada a ver a Edward que no sé cómo actuar.

Aparto la mirada de ese "angelito" y la fijo en mi amigo, solo hace falta que se le caiga la baba mientras que la mira, eso me hace sentir incomoda, tanto que empiezo a juguetear con mi brownie sin probarlo. Edward come y bebe su café sin apartar los ojos de ella, mi parte racional me dice que solo es para comprobar que es lo que toma y con quien está pero la irracional, la que no entiendo, piensa que es porque en realidad la chica le gusta, y no es para menos.

—Bella apenas has comido, creía que tenias hambre…—Murmura mirándome por primera vez desde que entro esa mujer en la cafetería.

—Se me ha pasado, creo que me sentó mal el desayuno, o pude ser los nervios por la entrevista… El caso es que ya no tengo hambre.— Me excuso rápidamente, casi tartamudeando, él se queda un largo rato mirándome y luego se levanta.

—Vámonos…

—¿Qué?

—Ya he visto lo que necesitaba, vámonos.

Tira de mí para que me ponga en pie y él mismo me pone el abrigo, luego de espaldas a la chica salimos de ahí y nos subimos al coche en silencio. No entiendo nada.

Conduce en silencio por las calles de la ciudad y luego por la carretera que lleva a la urbanización donde vive. Sin venir a cuento mi amigo da un frenazo y se para en el arcén de la carretera.

Me mira, me mira y me mira.

Luego se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina sobre mí para besarme. Tardo un segundo en procesar lo que está haciendo (porque no lo entiendo) pero le beso tal y como él quiere que lo haga. Con pasión, entregándole todo de mí.

El mismo desabrocha mi cinturón y hace que me pegue más a él mientras que la palanca de cambios se me clava en las costillas, pero eso ya no importa, Edward vuelve a pertenecerme, aunque solo sea esos segundos. Sigue devorándome la boca cuando echa hacia atrás todo lo que puede su asiento y me obliga a sentarme sobre él. Yo lo hago gustosa remangándome la falda y sentándome a horcajadas.

Besa mi cuello y enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo, para tirar de él y dejarle más espacio de mi piel disponible.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, es una carretera concurrida y son las doce del medido día, así que Edward hace lo que ambos estamos deseando. Se desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja lo justo para mostrarme su erección. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras que él tantea rápidamente mi ropa interior y la aparta a un lado con sus dedos, me mira a los ojos y yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Levanto las caderas y me dejo invadir completamente por él.

Los dos estábamos conteniendo la respiración y su aliento choca contra mi cara cuando deja escapar un largo suspiro. No hay preliminares, no hay juegos, ambos estamos tan excitados que no necesitamos nada más. Mi amigo empieza a mover sus caderas debajo de mí, pero al poco yo también me muevo, nos frotamos y nos rozamos gimiendo a nuestros oídos, mordiéndonos con suavidad, aumentando la velocidad de nuestras embestidas, acercándonos al límite.

No decimos nada porque no hace falta, sus ojos vuelve a clavarse en los míos, grises oscuros, casi negros llenos de placer y lujuria, me muevo más rápido, muerdo su labio sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Le conozco tan bien que le hago llegar al mismo tiempo que yo, sus gemidos de satisfacción se mezclan con los míos, más altos y más agudos.

Sonríe cuando me aparto y me acaricia la mejilla cuando me acomodo de nuevo en mi asiento.

—nunca podría comparar a nadie contigo, Bella.

—Espero que eso sea cierto…—Resopla poniendo en marcha de nuevo el coche mientras que se recoloca la ropa.

—La morena solo es trabajo, tú eres…

La melodía de su teléfono corta su frase, resopla de nuevo al comprobar el número, descuelga y se lo pega a la oreja sin decir nada.

Cuando cuelga me mira.

—El sábado, tendré mi primer contacto con ella.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta un capitulo más...disculpen la tardanza y espero me tengan mucha paciencia por que de verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo, y subir capitulo me cuesta mucho trabajo...**

**espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus Reviews **

**Travesura realizada *nox***


	10. Primer día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**  
**Historia original: Sweet . Dreams . 86**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Edward y yo no hablamos más el resto de camino, cuando llegamos a su casa, las piernas aún me tiemblan por nuestro fugaz encuentro en el coche. Cuando estaciona el carro en su casa le miro suspirando.

—¿No vas a contarme cómo va a ser ese contacto?

—Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras.— Sonríe un poco, pero lo hace tristemente, no con su sonrisa habitual.

—Como no digas algo pronto voy a empezar a preocuparme…

—La fundación que codirige con tu objetivo organiza una fiesta benéfica el sábado, Carlisle me ha conseguido una entrada.

—Ajam…

—¿No te das cuenta Isabella?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?—Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—De que tú también vas a estar en esa fiesta como asesora del tipo ese…—La sangre se me hiela al darme cuenta de ese detalle. Creo que no me apetece nada de nada ver a Edward tonteando con ese "angelito".

—Tendremos que fingir que no nos conocemos ¿no?— No sé por qué creo que eso nos costará a ambos.

—Nos ignoraremos, ¿entendido bella?—Asiento aunque no tengo muy claro que sea fácil.

Cuando entramos en la casa Esme nos saluda con una sonrisa y me sorprende ver allí a mi hermana, me da una explicación absurda de que no quería estar sola en casa después del instituto, aunque ya no es capaz de engañarme, sé que es por Sam.

Intento no darle mayor importancia y ayudo a Esme a hacer la comida, el resto del día lo pasamos como en familia. Me gusta estos días en los que no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, en los que los estafadores y sicarios no entran en la ecuación.

El día siguiente se me pasa en un suspiro aunque de forma monótona, no veo a Edward y no puedo relajarme de ninguna forma. Estoy nerviosa por el trabajo que voy a desempeñar mañana, nerviosa y con cierto miedo. A parte de ser una buena seductora en lo máximo que he trabajado ha sido de camarera en bares de mala muerte, dudo que pueda dar el ancho. Tengo miedo de que se me vea el plumero y ese hombre me eche en menos de una semana. Y entonces sí que el trabajo ya sería imposible.

Ese miércoles el despertador se me clava en el cerebro más que nunca, apenas he dormido nada por culpa del estúpido nerviosismo por lo que cuando me miro en el espejo hasta yo me asusto. Bonita forma de empezar el trabajo, con un par de buenas ojeras.

Me doy una rápida ducha e intento esmerarme con mi vestimenta, esta vez escojo un vestido con falda de tubo, que marque bien mis curvas pero no grite un "¡Hey, mírame!" algo medianamente sexy pero formal, para que el Señor Black se fije en mí pero sin que el chico crea que lo hago deliberadamente. Me maquillo ocultando el estropicio de la falta de sueño y cuando llego a la cocina ya huele a tostadas y café.

—Buenos días Nessie—Renesmee sonríe al verme, devorando una tostada.

—Buenos días—Consigo entenderla aunque tiene la boca llena.

No podemos hablar mucho porque ella tiene que irse al instituto antes, por lo que me quedo desayunando sola. Cuando voy a recoger mis cosas para irme al "trabajo" veo que en mi móvil, ese que solo tienen mis seres queridos tengo un mensaje. Sonrío como una idiota al ver que es de Edward. Solo dice un "Buena suerte, encanto". Pero aun así me da fuerza para enfrentarme al día.

En un acto de rebeldía adolescente me planto frente al espejo con las gafas puestas y una pose ridículamente sexy y extravagante, me hago una foto y se la envío con un "gracias". Cuando cierro la puerta del piso me llega otro mensaje de él: "ven a verme cuando acabes". Algo en mi interior se encoje y siento una palpitación de excitación en mi intimidad, pero no le contesto y vuelo al coche para no llegar tarde.

Cuando piso el museo el mismísimo Jacob Black me está esperando en la entrada, con su cálida sonrisa como complemento. Me acerco a él devolviéndole la sonrisa y me estrecha la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

— Buenos días Señorita Miller— Una corriente eléctrica vuelve a recorrer mi brazo hasta mi espina dorsal al tocarle. —Buenos días Señor Black.

—Supongo que conoce el museo ¿no?—No deja de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Lo conozco como cualquier visitante más— Y no miento, desde que Charlie me dio la noticia de que tendría que presentarme a la entrevista de trabajo memoricé cada rincón de su página web, así como las obras más representativas que tiene.

—Entonces ya es hora de que lo conozca lo que no está cara al público, venga conmigo.

Yo simplemente asiento y le sigo, atravesamos el enorme vestíbulo del museo y pasamos de largo de la entrada a las salas de exposiciones hasta una puerta donde reza un letrero de "paso restringido". Black saca una tarjeta que tiene que pasar por un lector para que la puerta se abra, pasamos de nuevo de largo por varias puertas y luego cogemos el ascensor que está al final del pasillo. La subida se me hace eterna aunque solo sean tres pisos. Primer punto en mi contra: Mi jefe, por llamarle de alguna forma, tiene un olor penetrante y varonil, sus movimientos parecen seguros y precisos, no titubea. Algo que me indica que podría llegar a ser un rompecorazones en toda regla.

Cuando el ascensor se abre por fin, entramos en otro vestíbulo más pequeño en el que hay una mesa ocupada por una chica joven. El color de su pelo es casi tan claro como el de mi acompañante, de un rubio paja brillante. Levanta la mirada y sonríe al vernos, sus mejillas un poco regordetas se sonrojan cuando compruebo que Black le devuelve la sonrisa.

Segundo punto en mi contra: Su secretaria está colada por él.

—Buenos días Señor Black—Saluda la chica, reconozco la voz aguda de mi entrevista en ella.

—Buenos días Charlotte— Otra sonrisa por parte de él y la chica se sonroja aún más, seguro que él sabe el efecto que le causa y lo usa para su propio beneficio. Quizás, mostrándole mi interés por el pueda conquistarle. Ese es un buen punto a explorar.

— Espero que recuerdes a la señorita Miller, desde hoy sustituirá al viejo Ferguson.

— No la vi personalmente, pero leí su currículum, es excepcional. Encantada de conocerla.—Se levanta de su silla y me estrecha la mano amigablemente. Parece una chica amable y risueña, no la típica secretaria enfadada con el mundo.

—Es todo un placer Charlotte…

—Voy a enseñarle a la Señorita Miller su despacho y el trabajo que tiene que desempeñar. Por favor, no me pases llamadas, y aún menos si son de Leah.

¿Entendido?

—Entendido Señor—A la chica solo le hace falta ponerse firme y hacer el saludo militar antes de sentarse en la silla y volver a teclear en su ordenador.

Black me guía caballerosamente hacia una de las tres puertas que hay en el vestíbulo abriéndola y dejándome entrar primero. Lo que veo me deja sorprendida, ante mí se abre un enorme despacho con todo lo necesario, una enorme mesa de madera color blanco la preside y detrás un sillón enorme que tiene pinta de ser muy cómodo. En la mesa hay una enorme pantalla de ordenador, supongo que la torre del ordenador estará escondida bajo la mesa. Detrás del sillón se abre un enorme ventanal que ilumina la estancia. Luego hay unos cuantos muebles aquí y allá, una mesa con una impresora, un escáner y un fax, incluso tiene un diván de lo que parece terciopelo blanco para decorar la estancia. Mi mente vuela a lo que podemos hacer el Señor Black y yo en ese diván.

—Este será su despacho. He…hemos cambiado el mobiliario a uno más femenino, espero que le guste, si no, siempre se puede cambiar la decoración— Le miro un poco sorprendida porque no sé muy bien que decir, el despacho es más de lo que yo esperaba.

—Oh, no se preocupe, es perfecto…—Le miro con una sonrisa y parpadeo casi teatralmente.

—Me alegro de que le guste.—Me devuelve la sonrisa. Y pestañeo aun más, como una idiota hasta que me doy cuenta de que le estoy mirando demasiado, no quiero empezar a demostrarle interés tan pronto, aparto la mirada y la fijo en una segunda puerta que hay en el despacho. Creo que él se da cuenta porque se dirige hacia ella.—

Esta puerta da a un pequeño archivo que tenemos—La abre y lo de pequeño me parece que es un eufemismo porque hay un montón de estanterías con miles de portafolios. Creo que se da cuenta de mi cara de terror, porque oigo una pequeña risita.— No se preocupe señorita Miller, aprenderá a manejarlo, además todo lo que hay aquí está guardado en el ordenador. Ordenarlo y clasificarlo es trabajo de Charlotte, usted solo tendrá que buscar lo que necesite de aquí.—Asiento sin saber muy bien quedecir.

—No me asusto ni me preocupo fácilmente, señor Black—Murmuro intentando que mi voz suene un poco más grave y sensual.

—Eso ya lo comprobaremos…—Noto algo extraño en la voz, ¿puede ser que este flirteando conmigo? Aun es pronto para eso, pero si es así mi teoría se confirmaría: es un pequeño Casanova, aunque el chico tenga novia (tercer punto en mi contra).

En este momento me doy cuenta de que le ha pedido a Charlotte que no le pase ninguna llamada de ella, de Leah. Quizás las cosas entre ellos vayan mal. Eso me daría un punto a mi favor.

Tendría tres a uno en mi contra.

Eso no me asusta, hombres peores he tenido que seducir.

—¿Y esta otra puerta? —Pregunto señalando con la barbilla la puerta que está justo enfrente de nosotros.

—Esa puerta da a mi despacho.—Tengo que reprimir el gemido de satisfacción que está a punto de salir de mi boca cuando oigo esas seis palabras. Su despacho y el mío conectados. Es perfecto.

Abre la puerta que hace unos segundos he señalado y entramos a su despacho, tiene casi la misma disposición que el mío, solo que es más masculino, y tiene impregnado el olor de Black por todas partes.

Y ese olor es agradable.

—Bien, ¿Qué quiere de mí?—Murmuro entrando en su despacho, intentando mover las caderas como me han enseñado. Cuando me giro hacia él, no me está mirando. Le maldigo mentalmente.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi trabajo, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

–Ah, sí, cierto…

Sonríe tontamente, algo que me hace sonreír también, Se dirige a mi despacho y enciende el ordenador. Me indica con una mano que me siente en el estupendo sillón de

cuerpo y obedezco sin rechistar, procurando que el vestido deje una buena vista de mi escote.

Black se coloca junto a mí y empieza a teclear en el ordenador. Me indica que el trabajo que tengo que realizar hoy es sencillo, solo tengo que hacer un repaso de los emails que ha recibido el museo con las ofertas de venta y compra de las obras de arte. Y hacer una lista de ellas, para luego decidir si realizamos o no los cambios en las obras expuestas.

Vale, creo que eso podré hacerlo sin problemas.

–Creo que lo he entendido todo—Le miro y esta vez sí que le regalo mi sonrisa más arrebatadora.

—Genial, entonces la dejo trabajar, si necesita algo, ya sabe donde estoy.—Mira hacia la puerta del "pequeño archivo" el parece no inmutarse por mi sonrisa.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias de nuevo, Señor Black…—jugueteo con uno de los mechones de mi pelo que se ha soltado.

—Por cierto–Dice antes de marcharse, como si se acordara en ese momento— ¿Conoce la fundación "Safe and Sound"?

—Por supuesto señor, sé que usted la fundó.

—Ha hecho los deberes…–

–Oh, no señor— Miento, porque también busque toda la información que pude de la fundación— Hace tiempo que la conozco— Eso sí es verdad, ya que la fundación se está convirtiendo en una de las más famosas— Coopero desde hace algunos meses con ella, decidí donar un poco de dinero cada mes, aparte de cosas que ya no uso. Creo que…así se consigue un mundo mejor— Expongo todo el discurso que me había preparado por si me preguntaba, ni si quiera me he saltado una coma. Sé que nuestro encargado de incorporar información falsa al sistema introducirá mi nombre falso en los donantes de la fundación, por si a mi objetivo se le ocurriera buscarme.

—Vaya…

—¿Sorprendido, Señor?

—Muy gratamente—Vuelve a mostrar esa cálida sonrisa, que empieza a gustarme ver.—Lo que iba a proponerle es que, si usted quiere, podría ser mi asesora también en los asuntos que conciernen con la fundación.–Carraspea—Por supuesto que será remunerado.

—Señor Black— Vuelvo a sonreír, esto parece una competición de sonrisas.—Ya contaba con ello, no tiene porqué pagarme más.

— Es usted sorprendente…

—Puedo llegar a sorprenderle aún mas…—Me paso la lengua por los labios, volviendo a intentar seducirle.

—Creo que eso si que no me sorprende, he hecho bien en elegirla— Le maldigo porque ni siquiera baja sus ojos a mis labios, parece inmune a mí, ¿y si estoy perdiendo encanto?—Ahora sí que la dejo seguir con su trabajo…

Se aleja hacia la puerta que da a la salida, esa que comunica con la mesa de Charlotte, anda con paso lento, y yo no puedo evitar fijarme en sus anchas espaldas bajo la chaqueta de su traje, y volver a imaginarme mil y una situaciones en el diván.

—Una última cosa…— Se gira hacia mí— Hay un baile de máscaras el sábado, es para la fundación, ¿le gustaría…asistir?— Mete las manos en los bolsillos y creo que está nervioso.

—Me encantan los bailes de máscaras…

—¿Tiene pareja?—La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. No me la esperaba, al menos no tan pronto.

—No…no señor, no tengo pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Asistirías sola al baile?

—Supongo…—Me muerdo el labio inferior mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Bueno, no se preocupe por eso, no será la única. Yo también asistiré solo…

— ¿Usted solo? Creía que usted y la señorita Clearwater …—El ríe suavemente.

—Leah y yo solo somos amigos,—Contengo la respiración para que note que me ruborizo un poco.— No se preocupe es un error que comete mucha gente.—Asiento preguntándome si su amistad será como la de Edward y la mía, que acaba bajo las sábanas muchas veces.

—Lo siento señor, creía que…—Ahora me ruborizo de verdad, porque le oigo reír aun más fuerte, supongo que por mi rubor fingido.

—No crea nada…Pero me debe un baile por esta confusión…

Sin decir nada más sale del despacho, dejándome descolocada, porque no sé si soy yo la que le ha seducido a él o es él el que me está seduciendo a mí.

* * *

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto...pero ya entre a trabajar, y no había tenido mucho tiempo, pero aqui ya esta el capitulo**

**-otra cosa, me estaba preguntando por que no me dejan Reviews, en realidad no es que me importe mucho por hacerme "Famosa" ni nada por el estilo...pero me gustaría que los dejarán diciendo que opinan de la historia, si les gusta no se...de verdad me gustaría mucho y de nuevo**

**Tecupi...gracias por leer :3 y por dejar Review siempre **

** Travesura Realizada *nox***


End file.
